The Immortal Children of the Gods
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Azurana is an immortal with an Olympian father. She was sent to Camp Half-Blood and given a quest to bring her family back together. The only problem...no one knows where they are. They've been moved and with the souls disappearing there is one thing for sure. Something sinister is at work and no one sees it coming. Can she find her family and stop this evil before it's too late?
1. Apollo's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Apollo's Daughter

_Sea salt and brine, the smell of the ocean. One of my favorite smells. It's been a long time since I could walk freely on the Earth. Not since Atlantis...A very long time indeed._

The long shadow that fell across the deck of the fishing boat was that of a teenage girl. The ship itself was headed for Manhattan, New York. She had been told to go there by her father. There was a person that he wanted her to meet. Sighing softly the girl laid down, her long sun blonde hair spreading out around her lithe body. She couldn't have looked more then 17 but her azure eyes gave away her years of life. When they finally landed the sun had gone down. It was hard to see the stars in this area, though she was sure they could see her. Slipping into her flip-flops she got off the boat.

"Thank you for allowing me passage on your boat. May the sea be kind!" The captain smiled widely. He was a stout man, but kind and warmhearted. Irish in his heritage if she made the accent right.

"So polite for a girl so young. Are you sure you don't want one of my men to take you into the city. It's dangerous for a girl to go anywhere at night by herself anymore." Shaking her head the blonde smiled.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern captain but I have much better protection then your fishermen. Take care." With that she walked away. Her flip-flops made splashing noises as she walked from the dock. She didn't fear the darkness, nor cared for what it concealed. If anything came her way she'd know. The only difficult thing she had was navigating the city. There was so much noise and so many lights it was almost as if the sun was still up...though it gave her no power. Finally, after a few hours, it started to fade. The cars, the people, even the noise died down until she was completely out of the city and in the countryside. The girl wasn't sure she was in Manhattan anymore but the river was still flowing near her. At least she could follow that if need be.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. You know how it makes him worry." Her hair circled her body with how fast she turned around. Though what faced her was not something she expected. There were several girls, all looking younger then herself though some were as old as she was. One wore a laurel crown...

"Hunters. Artemis you startled me. What are you doing out here?" A small girl of about 11 at most came forward and smiled.

"I should ask you the same question niece. Azurana, you know you shouldn't be alone. You attract so many monsters."

"I wasn't alone. I was with Captain Rankin and his crew. Besides, father wanted me here. He told me there was someone here he wanted me to meet but there's so many people I haven't a clue who he meant." The Hunters were making camp, the one in the laurel crown was starting the fire.

"Come, sit and eat. We'll get you to where you need to go dear niece."

"Artemis...where's Zoe?" The goddess stopped and looked down.

"She died a few summers back. She lives in the stars now. Have you seen it?"

"The Hunter constellation? I haven't seen it yet but I was told about it. Then who is your new lieutenant?" Azurana sat down by the fire as the other hunters brought out food and joined them.

"My name is Thalia. Who are you?" The girl was dressed mostly in black, matching her equally dark spiky hair.

"Azurana Minas, daughter of Apollo. You smell like the mountains..."

"We've been hunting in the Rockies for a few days. What's it to you?"

"Thalia, please. She is our guest." Artemis was drinking nectar as she studied her brother's daughter. True, Azurana was one of his more...'lively' children, but she was also far more powerful then any others he'd had. If angered, Thalia would be in trouble.

"No. You smell like the mountain air...fresh air...and charged, like before a big storm. It seems Zeus had another child. Hera probably reigned him for that one." Thalia's body stiffened, the air around her getting tense.

"Excuse me?"

"You are Zeus' child, are you not? First one since Ariel to be a hunter. I'm impressed."

"Azurana. Don't provoke her. There will be no fighting here. Be civil."

"Lady Artemis why are we here anyway? The monster we were hunting headed west." A small redheaded hunter asked quietly.

"We are here as a favor for my brother. He can't escort Az himself so he asked me to do it. Normally I would have said no but seeing as how it is Azurana, I thought it best to comply." The blonde scowled as she started to braid her hair.

"Oh great, a babysitter. Like that's ever gone over well. You did hear about what happened to the last one he sent right?"

"I did, but I highly doubt you're going to tie me to a tree and burn off my hair." Artemis shared a smile with her niece, offering her an ambrosia square.

"Doubtful. You'd have me arrowed to a tree before I got close enough with the rope."

"Which is why he asked me. He knows you wouldn't try to cross a god. At least, not me. Now if it were Ares..."

"Game on. It's always so much fun messing with him. Him and Hermes. Oh I miss him. He was so much fun. I wish I could stay with Hephaestus for awhile. Maybe I could play a prank on Ares and Aphrodite." Az's bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement at the thought of adventures she had yet to have.

"I wouldn't. Aphrodite makes it hard for those that help her husband."

"Like she could do any more damage to me. Poseidon took care of that for her."

"You sank his palace Azurana." Artemis reminded her niece as she drank more nectar. The rest of the hunters were watching in slight fascination. No one had ever gotten so much from their leader in such a short time...no one that wasn't an Olympian anyway.

"It was an accident for the billionth time! I didn't mean to sink it, besides; I hear he likes it better under the ocean." It almost looked as if the tan girl were pouting. Thalia's eyebrows raised together in skepticism.

"You sank Atlantis?"

"On accident. I just...I was over excited and I let out too much energy and well...it sank. I don't know how. Poseidon could've stopped it you'd think. Oh well. At least it wasn't as bad as Babylon was. I thought Demeter was going to kill us."

"Babylon? No way. You're lying." Thalia wasn't buying it. Babylon wasn't even proven to have ever existed...then again neither had Atlantis. But since the gods were said to be myths too, well it made one revise what they believed to be fact and fiction.

"Not on my own. Ari took my bow and Natalia's helm of invisibility. Both gifts from our fathers. She got so angry she started killing things. The land, the animals, the people...it was like plague or something. She even started to kill the gardens, which is like attacking the golden apples of Hera. Anyway, I was so angry at him I started trying to hit him. Of course without my bow I resorted to my god given gifts and set most of the city on fire, including the gardens. In an attempt to stop the fighting and the fires, Cadan doused the entire city. But since it was surrounded by dirt hills he caused a mud slide and buried everything. Oh Demeter was so mad. She locked us all up in plants for a month. Natalia was always in the sun. I was always in the shade. Cadan was in the ground with only his head above the Earth and Ari was tied up in rose and camomile vines. It was horrible."

"The hanging gardens of Babylon. You destroyed the hanging gardens of Babylon. Not to mention Babylon itself and sank Atlantis. What next? Pompeii?"

"Thalia." Artemis was warning her lieutenant about the tone of voice she was using but it seemed to have been missed by Azurana.

"No, that one was not me actually. Oliver was responsible for that one."

"How old are you?"

"Old."

"Well if you can do all that then why are we taking you to Camp Half Blood?" The lithe blonde tilted her head in confusion.

"Camp Half Blood?"

"It's where Apollo wants you to be. We're taking you there." The goddess set her cup down and looked out into the woods.

"We should be going soon. Thalia no more questions until we get there. Chiron and Dionysus need to be in attendance for some of these questions." The Hunters were packing up the camp and getting ready to leave.

"I would race you Artemis but I have no idea where I'm going." Smiling Artemis stood and came up next to Azurana with her Hunters behind her.

"Maybe next time. This way." The woods were dark and almost menacing in nature. It wasn't an odd sensation, just one the halfblood hadn't had in a long time. Along their way was an old strawberry farm. Even from the bottom of the hill, Azurana could see the dragon guarding the gate to what she assumed was this camp her father was sending her to.

"A dragon? My, my, this place has the nicest pets. May I ask why Dionysus is here?"

"Ask him, dear niece." The area beyond the gate looked like a summer camp. There was a big house where counselors would stay, about 20 cabins for campers, each looking different from the next. An archery area, a forge, a pavilion, horse stables, docks with boats...it really was a summer camp.

"Please tell me he's kidding. There's so many halfbloods here it's making my nose itch." There were too many different smells. Az didn't like it one bit. Having five halfbloods around her was hard enough but a camp full of them? On their way to the counselor house she noticed something in the pavilion.

"Mrs. O'Leary? What's Natalia's hellhound doing here?"

"She doesn't belong to Natalia anymore." Her aunt replied as she knocked on the door. Apparently the people in the house had been informed that they were coming. A girl of about 16 opened the door, her bright red hair shining in the light. It was a different form from the last time she saw her but the scent was definitely the same.

"Delphi? This place has my oracle?" There was a smile on Artemis' face as she led everyone into a large room just off the foyer.

"Your oracle? Excuse me but I belong to no one and the name's Rachel, not Delphi."

"Well she's spunky isn't she?"

"Quite. Please, come in." The red head sat down at the table just as a man came around in a wheelchair.

"Hello. I see you got her here safely. Thank you Lady Artemis."

"It was no problem. Azurana came peacefully."

"You make me sound like a prisner." The man in a wheelchair smiled.

"In a sense you are. You aren't allowed to leave the grounds unless it's summer's end or you are given a quest. Seeing as you are going to be a year round camper, you will have to wait for quests." The teen's blue eyes flared.

"What! I can't leave!? You have got to be kidding me. This is so unfair. Haven't I been punished enough? Put me back in Lily's care. O-or Oliver. Juliet. Bridgett. Luna. Cristian. Natalia. I'll even take Ari. Don't confine me to this place. Please."

"Wow...you almost named all 12. I'm sorry Az. This was your father's decision and I won't change it. This will be good for you, you'll see. You'll get to be around other halfbloods and be somewhat normal. Promise me you won't make trouble...or much trouble at least." Her aunt was looking at her the way a mother would look at their eight year old when telling them they're going to a babysitter's for a week.

"...Fine. But I'm staying under protest."

"Just don't make trouble." The man at the end of the table finally spoke up. His face couldn't be seen but he was reading a wine catalog and drinking diet soda.

"Dionysus, why are you here?"

"I did something my father told me not to. Sound familiar?"

"He never said not to sink that blasted city!"

"He said not to go near what was in the city. You did, you sank it, and this is your punishment."

"Cause 4000 years of being tossed around from one jailer to another isn't enough."

"You should've left him alone."

"Yeah and you should lay off the wine but will you ever stop doing that?" The girl crossed her arms and glared at the god as he lowered his magazine down.

"Watch it or I'll turn you to grapes." Azurana rolled her eyes.

"Uh, huh. Well alright then. Hello, I'm Azurana if you haven't guessed, Az for short, and I'll be your newest 'camper' I suppose." She greeted the rest of the kids that were at the table. There were 11 in all but she had a feeling there were a few missing.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you all are the head camper people right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well, I'm Miranda and this Jake, Katie, Connor and Travis Stoll, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will, and Pollux." The brunette went around pointing to each teen in turn.

"Yeah, I'm not going to remember all that so I may ask again. Any of you Apollo's?" Will raised his hand with a curious look on his face.

"How many of his children are there?"

"Well all of Apollo's children stay in his cabin. That's what the cabins are for. You stay in the cabin of your parent. That's why there's so many. Percy got the gods to agree to it and since then we've gotten a lot more campers...and cleared out a lot of the Hermes' cabin. There are 14 of us in Apollo."

"14? I have to share a cabin with 14 kids? Why not put me back on the Olympus? Well, at least it won't be boring."

"You're a child of Apollo?" Connor, or was it Travis, asked looking at Az with appealing eyes.

"Have you met my dad? There's no mistaking I'm his kid. Don't look at me like that. It's looks like that, that got me in this mess. Damn those green eyes." Artemis tried to hid the smile that threatened her lips.

"Well at least you know who is in charge of your cabin." One of the Hunters said.

"Yeah. I'd take being a hunter over this...except I can't."

"I'm sorry Azurana. I would if I could but even if you were able to, Apollo might hold a grudge for taking you. I love you but that is a wrath I wish not to deal with. Try to enjoy your time here." Artemis was trying but Az didn't seem to be warming up to the idea of the camp.

"Give me one of the others and I'll deal. Oo! Give me Natalia! We can take back Mrs. O'Leary from whatever creep took her."

"That would be Deadulus and Mrs. She gave her to him."

"The labyrinth guy? Victor was talking about him ages ago. He's still breathing?"

"No, he died and left Mrs. O'Leary to me." _Oh dear gods...those green eyes._

"Uh...w-who are you again?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Uh, huh..." _This is just cruel. A child of the sea._

"Who's Natalia?" What seemed to be the youngest one there spoke up. The black hair and dark brown eyes made his already pale skin stand out more. Az looked down at him and leaned in a little closer to get to his level.

"Death."

"Excuse me?"

"She's death in the simplest terms. The immortal child of Hades. She's grief, suffering, sadness, and death. But I assure you, she's really quite upbeat for what she is. Natalia is and always will be the heir to Hades' throne, which probably means she's in the Underworld. I hope she hasn't gotten herself into trouble. She gets bored about as easy as I do and when we're bored, we cause trouble in most cases. You'd like her. Just don't get her upset...though being a son of Hades yourself you might be able to take her if she does anything."

"How did you-"

"Know? You smell like death. Hades' reaks of it given where he is so all his kids do too. You pick up the scents after awhile. And your name was?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Italian? Nice." The blonde smiled and turned to Artemis for the answer to her question about one of the others joining her.

"I'll see. For now just get along with those that haven't been alive since the first war. Just for something new. I have to go, it was nice seeing you all and Azurana, always a pleasure. Good night."

"We race next time don't forget!"

"Never." A bright smile and the hunters and their goddess were gone.

"Well...that was fun. Now what?" The teen looked back at the table of people that would soon become friends.

"Bed. Sleep. Hopefully no nightmares." Nico's head rested on the table.

"What? But the sun's about to come up! I can't go to sleep...man. Where's Nicolai when you need him?" Sighing the daughter of the sun god sat down in an empty chair. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Camp Half Blood Olympics

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Camp Half Blood Olympics

The sun was shining and everyone at camp was training. Az was out at the docks just watching the ocean.

"I miss you...all of you."

"Miss who?" The stray tear that was trailing down the teen's face was quickly wiped away. She looked up to find Nico standing there.

"Friends. Old friends long gone. It's lonely to be me. What brings you down here?" Her smile warmed up as the son of Hades sat down next to her.

"I was bored and thought you might want some company. You've been here a week and barely talked to anyone. I was like that after my sister died. Then Percy helped me make peace with it and we became good friends. Maybe you need a friend too." Nico may have been only 13 but he was mature beyond his years.

"It's hard letting people in. You'll grow up, get old, wither and die. I won't. I'll never grow old. I'll be here 1000 years from now. It used to be fun. I had friends that were just like me. We were a set. But after Atlantis...I was separated. I found out a few decades later they split us all up. The pain I felt when I was taken from them...I don't want to feel that again."

"You can't let it stop you. If you don't let people in you'll miss out on so much. Time may not seem like much to you but the people in it are. If you don't get to know them now...they'll be gone and you'll never have the good memories or adventures that you could've had." Azurana looked over at him and smiled softly.

"You're right...okeh I accept."

"What? Accept what?" The small demigod was confused.

"Your friendship. Besides, life is always better when a child of Hades is near. You got any ideas of anything we can do here? I'm so bored."

"Well there's archery, and sword fighting, the arts and crafts that you could make weapons, we could go canoeing...there's lots."

"But it's no fun if you don't have anyone who could match you. Oh! I have a fantastic idea." The smile that the blonde gave was as blinding as the sun.

"What?" Nico had a strange feeling he was about to be pulled into something.

"Well, we're children of Olympians and who better then the Olympian children?" Azurana's grin only widened as she got up and pulled Nico up with her.

"Come on! We have to talk to Chiron and Dionysus." Several kids stopped and stared as the pair ran to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D, as Dionysus preferred to be called, were playing cards on the porch. She didn't notice them on the porch but stopped in front of them due to smelling the ocean so far from it.

"Whoa. You two in a hurry?" Percy was sitting with both Annabeth and Rachel at the table. They were watching the game in mild interest until Azurana and Nico skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Uh...um..." Her mind was completely blank. It was as if her entire brain shut off.

"Azurana? Hello?"

"Wha-? Huh?"

"Idea. Had to talk to Chiron and Mr. D. Remember?" The light came back to her eyes and everything came flooding back.

"Oh! What would you guys think of having the Olympics. We are children of Olympians and who better to test then their children?" Chiron had a thoughtful look on his face but Mr. D seemed less enthused.

"So they can get killed? No."

"Now wait Dionysus. She may have a good idea. It would give the kids something to strive for and it would be proper to give them a chance to participate in something originally designed to test demigods. If it was approved how would you set it up? How would you decide the teams, the events, not to mention the judges." The azure eyes were staring off into space as she thought.

"Why not go by cabins? And those that don't have enough people in it like Nico's cabin and...Poseidon's. They could team up together. I'll join it to even it out."

"No. It would be the same as Apollo himself joining. You've had way too long to perfect your skills. It'd be unfair. You can't be in it."

"Does that mean you'll let us have it?" Sighing the god of wine finished his diet coke.

"If it'll keep you out of trouble I suppose it wouldn't do too much damage. Ah! Get off me!" Azurana had squealed and hugged the god tightly, much to his displeasure.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! As for judges we don't need them. This is purely tests of skills. Sword fighting, archery, running, chariot racing, and...javelin throwing. I could make the medals with a little help from a person from Hepheastus. Give me a week to work out the details and I'll have it ready. Can you make the announcement at dinner?" Nico was staring at the daughter of Apollo with widen eyes.

"Man, when you get an idea you really run with it don't you?"

"Hey, you're the one who said to start living." The days flew by and everyone at camp was practicing everything. Az was getting the medals done and helping Nico with his archery since he'd be doing that for Team Poseidon/Hades. From what she could see, Percy was really, really bad. For the first time in a long time she was having fun. Life really was better when she had people around. Everyone was assembled around the training area. Mrs. O'Leary was behind Az chewing on a giant bone Nico found for her.

"Ok. Welcome to the first Camp Half Blood Olympics! Up first will be the chariot races. Each team four members from their cabin with the exception of Team Poseidon/Hades who has three members. Get set up and we'll begin the race shortly." The lithe immortal was starting to feel like herself again. For the first time in 4000 years she was letting someone in. She had friends again. It felt good to be normal...well, as normal as a demigod could get. Smiling at the teams Az moved to the center of the race track.

"Get ready. Get Set. Go!"


	3. A Lily in A Lily

disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Blackmore's Night.

AN: The song in this chapter is Faerie Queen by Blackmore's Night. I will be using their music through a lot of this story. If you listen to the song. That's the way I imagine Az sounding like.

A Lily in a Lily

"Come on Nico! Run!" Azurana was yelling at her partner as the last stretch of the race came into view. Chiron wasn't sure how she did it but the blonde girl had organized the Olympics in the camp. Everyone loved the idea and within a few weeks they were in the final day of the week long games. She loved Percy's cyclops half-brother, Tyson. The first time he saw her, he thought she was pretty and she thought he was the best hugger in the world. Nico didn't win the race but got a big hug from Azurana for his effort. When the games were finished she bid everyone good day and went of to Team Apollo to see her siblings. Percy was standing with Nico when the Stoll brothers came up to them with congrats on the competition.

"You guys did great. That was fun, who knew that girl would have so much energy?"

"Or so many ideas of things to do. This is by far the least illegal. You are seriously lucky Nico. How'd you get her to like you so much?"

"Yeah what's your secret?" Travis and Connor were the heads of the Hermes Cabin and completely baffled that one of the youngest campers had gotten Az's attention. Long blonde hair, nicely shaped lean body, great personality...both boys wanted her attention.

"To be honest I have no idea. She just...likes me to be around. Said 'life is always better with a child of Hades near.' I don't mind, she's fun. You should see her archery. Not a one could beat her."

"Well that's because she's old." Annabeth had come up behind the boys and offered them some water.

"Didn't you hear her the night she came? 4000 years of being tossed around. She's really old. Immortal from the sounds of it."

"But hot."

"Seriously. And she has all these ideas."

"Short attention span though." Travis was looking over at the blonde girl as she spun around, with one of her sisters.

"Worse then even Percy."

"Hey!" Percy was going to protest but figured it was best not to argue. Apollo's daughter had a lot of energy, most of which landed her and whoever she was with in trouble. More often then not it was Nico though.

"She's just so...odd. Something about her, it's not quite right." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right Annabeth. You're just jealous. Besides, if she were immortal she wouldn't be here. I mean, why would Apollo send an immortal to camp?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying, there's something off about her. You see the way she talks to Mr. D? I'm surprised she hasn't been blasted to bits." Percy nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"That's true. If anyone else said stuff like she does to Mr. D and they'd be a goner for sure."

"Exactly. So why not her?" Annabeth was determined to find out the secret behind the new girl in camp.

"Because he can't." The deep voice startled the five kids standing by the woods. Behind them stood Travis and Connor's father, Hermes.

"Hi dad...what do you mean he can't? Mr. D can't smite her? Why not? He can smite everyone else."

"Apollo's orders. Dionysus knows what would happen if he did. Trust me, nothing good." Percy was studying Azurana. She looked normal, acted normal for the most part too. What was so different about her?

"Is she important to Apollo?"

"Very much so Percy. Enough of her now, I have a package from your father, Nico." Nico looked up at the god in shock.

"Really? Thank you." The small demigod opened up the package to find a pendent. It was a large silver heart with Stygian crystals from the River Styx adorning it.

"It's a locket...there's a note too." Nico opened up the letter and read it aloud.

"Son, this locket is one of my most treasured items. It can help you in times of dire need and will protect you in ways you don't yet understand. I gave it to your mother to keep safe once upon a time, now I'm giving it to you. Guard it well. Love, Dad...this was mom's?" Slipping on the locket, Nico noticed it glowed a little before settling against his chest.

"Kinda girly isn't it?"

"Shove off Travis, it was his mother's." Annabeth punched the taller Stoll brother in the arm. Hermes raised his eyebrows at her as she did.

"Well, on the note of my son getting punched I must be leaving. Be good boys." The messenger moved back into the woods and was gone.

"Thanks for that Annabeth."

"You deserved it. I think it looks nice Nico." The darkhaired demigod put the locket under his shirt, closer to his heart and out of sight. The rest of the day went on as normal. It wasn't until after the nightly campfire that Nico caught up with Az again. He found her sitting in the middle of the sparing field singing to herself.

"Over on the hill  
There grows a flower  
Growing quicker still  
More perfect by the hour  
Deep within that flower  
Is a tiny chair  
All a-fringed with gold  
The faerie queen sits there..." Nico moved into the field and found himself smiling at her voice. Az's voice was soft and soothing. Almost...magical.

"It is in her breath  
That the wind does blow  
It is in her heart  
As pure as winter snow  
It is in her tears  
Crystal raindrops fall  
And within her years  
That she is in us all..." Looking up as she sang the blonde smiled at Nico. He sat down next to her and looked out at the woods. The trees and moonlight lent themselves to the song, adding to the beauty and mystery of it.

"Oh dark eyes  
Help me see  
Just one look  
She is gone  
Look on me  
We are one  
Fading with the setting sun

"As the willow bows  
To her majesty  
All the forest flowers  
Love her mystery  
Who would not admire  
Who does not adore  
Who does not desire  
Who wishes to see more?

"Oh dark eyes  
Help me see  
Just one look  
She is gone  
Look on me  
We are one  
Fading with the setting sun...

"Fading with the setting sun." Azurana sighed and laid down.

"That was beautiful. Where did you come up with it?" Nico was looking down at the older teen, admiring how she shined in the darkness.

"I learned it from a friend. She was amazing. One of the best people I've ever known. She was always so down to earth and calm."

"You miss her."

"She was a great friend..." Az wiped away the tears in her eyes. Nico leaned down and gave her a hug. He'd opened up a lot over the last three years. Hades' son didn't used to be that way. Nico was reclusive and closed off most of the time. It wasn't until he made peace with his sister's death did the teen start to come out of his shell.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Nico. It was mine actually...but thanks. You make things around here easier. More then you know my dear friend. Let's just hope I don't get you locked up too." A smile spread across her face as the lithe girl got up.

"Come on. D will fillet us both if we're out much longer." Az made sure to get Nico back to his cabin first before heading off to her own bed.

"Sweet dreams, Nico. See you in the morning." Morning came all too soon too. Breakfast was ready and the bell had rang for it but no one was there for it to be served. The attention of every camper was at what had popped up overnight in the field. Azurana was headed for breakfast when one of her sisters came and grabbed her arm.

"Az! There's something in the sparing field. You gotta come see. The Demeter kids are ecstatic." After being pulled down to the circle of kids and through to where Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were standing, the blonde girl saw what the fuss was.

"See? It's a giant flower!" Her sister had no idea why but the moment Azurana saw the flower she started to cry.

"No. It's a Lily."


	4. The Faerie Queen

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians

The Faerie Queen

"Yeah. It is a lily. It's huge though. I wonder how it grew overnight..." The short girl looked at Azurana as she cried.

"It's Lily." The steps forward were both the easiest and hardest ones she'd ever taken. So close to the flower, yet so afraid it would disappear if she came near.

"Lily..."

"Az, what are you doing?" Nico's voice sounded faint somehow; her heartbeat was pulsing in her ears. Every noise dimmed as the giant white lily got closer. Then, without warning, she was ripped from it's gaze.

"You will not touch our flower." A boy from the Demeter cabin had grabbed a hold of her, forcing her to turn away from the lily. His brown eyes were piercing into her. There was an anger there that she didn't understand. Why was he angry? He had no reason to be.

"Let go of me."

"Stay away from our flower. Demeter is the goddess of agriculture and that includes flowers. It's ours." The brunette had moved between Az and the flower, determined to keep her away.

"Andy, stop it. It's a gift for everyone. Don't be rude." Another Demeter kid came up to her. What was her name? She was there that first night...Gardner? Katie! Katie Gardner, head of the Demeter cabin.

"I wasn't going to hurt it." Azurana rolled her eyes at Andy and moved to walk around him but he got in her way again.

"That's not a smart place to be, Andy. I'd move out of my way if I were you." This kid was really starting to grate at her nerves. It wasn't the lily that had her attention at all; it was what the lily could be holding.

"You aren't going near it, new girl." Yeah, that comment made it better.

"New girl!? New girl!? Listen, _boy_, I'm older then you. Not by a couple years either. I'm powerful and getting pretty ticked off. So if you don't want to become ash I'd suggest you move!" The ground beneath Az's feet was starting blacken. This kid was seriously asking for it. He most likely would've gotten it too had Dionysus not stepped into the field.

"Azurana Chrysanthe Minas that is enough! Back up, right now." Having her full name said got the blonde's attention. She frowned but took three steps back, leaving a burned patch of grass in her place.

"I wanted to see the flower."

"You aren't getting near that flower. It's Demeter's and I don't want you burning it or something."

"That's not for you to decide, Alex."

"Andy...my name's Andy." Dionysus and Chiron stepped further into the field. The campers were looking on in both curiosity and fear.

"D, please. Just let me see it...she's in there. I just know it." Azurana looked pleadingly at the god. It wasn't her style but this was important. It was an odd sight to see, for sure. Azurana's long blonde hair was in two very long braids, each reaching just past the small of her back. The black sundress she had on didn't match the child of Apollo look most of her siblings had, but in her defense the sundress did have pops of yellow color. She was wearing flip-flops again too. Most of her brothers and sisters spent their time guessing how she became the way she was.

Children of Apollo weren't into dark colors. That was just the way they were. Most preferred the bright, warm colors to anything. To see the black sheep beg to touch a flower...it was just odd. Made even odder since she had gotten a rep for being a bit of a bitch. Azurana wasn't really, she just didn't want to talk to that many people. There was Percy, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Nico, of course, a few wood nymphs and satyrs, and her brothers and sisters. All in all about 10 people outside her cabin. A small group compared to how many were in camp, hence, the reputation.

"Why should I let you?"

"Because it's important!"

"It's a flower. The only one's who it should be important to is Demeter's children."

"Ha!" Oh that Andy kid was going to get beat...

"It's a lily D-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Argh! Will you shut up and listen to me?" A collective gasp shot through the crowd. Surely Mr. D was going to punish her. He was a god...it was just disrespectful what Az was doing.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a lily. That's not a normal lily either. She's inside...please...just let me touch it."

"Who's inside Az?" In the silence Nico's voice sounded much louder then it actually was. Azure eyes turned to meet his own brown ones.

"Lily. Lily is inside." Azurana's eyes turned back to the giant lily behind Andy. So close, yet not close enough. Katie was watching Apollo's daughter very carefully before she moved to the flower and placed her hand on it. It took more then she thought it would for her to open the flower; even then, it stayed sealed. Katie was the strongest child of Demeter. If she couldn't open it then no other kid could.

"It won't open."

"It wouldn't be here unless it could be opened. That's Demeter's most prized possession."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Oh Az wanted to hit him...but she had to practice patience. If not she'd be moved somewhere else and lose Nico. That wasn't an option to her. Not after finally opening up and allowing herself to have a friend again.

"Because I know what's inside. Now cut the attitude or I'll knock it out of you." Azurana's glare stopped Andy from responding. She was intimidating when she needed to be. Dionysus however was getting bored.

"That's enough, everyone to the pavilion. It's time for breakfast." Breakfast wasn't much fun for the daughter of Apollo. Not when she knew her friend was down in the field. The rest of the day was spent thinking of the lily that she didn't get a chance to go near. Everyone was trying to distract her, even Annabeth, who didn't really like her. By the time the campfire came, she had done everything there was to do at camp, except sword fight. She was kept away from the sparing field by everyone that had stopped her.

"Hey. Why don't you sing that song from last night Az?" Nico was sitting next to her, like always. It had been a long time since she'd sang at all, much less in front of people. How would she get their attention when her brothers and sisters could sing too?

"Chiron? Can Az sing a song?" _Easiest way, I guess._

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Azurana looked at Nico, who nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath and started to sing The Faerie Queen again. During her song the lily started to glow, growing and opening up it's petals. No one knew because everyone was at the campfire. An olive skinned girl fell out onto the ground. She looked like a fairy from story books with the way her dress and hair were. The wavy brown hair was put up by flowers and vines. Her dress was green and tattered at the ends. Flowers were woven into the fabric to match those that were in her hair. Deep brown eyes opened up to see a charred spot of grass a few feet from her. The girl blew softly toward the burned area, a soft wind blowing through the grass to the spot. Within a few seconds the darkened earth was flush and green once more.

Her hair flowed down past the teen's shoulders as she sat up. The place where she fell out wasn't the same place where she went in. She had moved. Everything on the Earth was connected so the gods only knew where she was. How long had it been since she had gone in? How much time had passed by her...how much of the world had changed? It had to have been awhile; even the ground beneath her felt different. Slowly, the girl stood up and made her way, barefoot, toward the sound of music. A voice she hadn't heard in ages was drifting to her from a fire up ahead.

"It couldn't be..." Az had finished her song by the time their new guest got to the campfire. At first no one noticed her, at least, not until she spoke.

"It is you! I heard you singing...you remembered the song." The tan demigod looked up at the voice and jumped up.

"Lily! You were in the flower. I knew it!" Half a second later, Az went from standing next to Nico to hugging Lily tightly. The brunette was caught of guard but hugged back anyway.

"You sang for me, why wouldn't I come? Oh I have missed my sun." A small laugh escaped from Azurana as she pulled back.

"And I've missed my Lily. I can't believe you're here."

"I've only been gone a little while, you act as if I've been gone forever." Lily smiled softly at her friend. She always was hyperactive.

"A little while? Try 3822 years."

"That long? Well, at least I know why the ground feels different. Why was I gone so long?"

"The counsel agreed. Everyone was locked up. I've been tossed around all this time. They wouldn't let me be locked up. It was too nice for a punishment. I've been awake this whole time." The dark eyed girl held onto Az again, afraid she'd start to cry. Chiron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well I think that is enough for tonight. Good night everyone. I need the head of cabins to meet in the big house for a meeting. You two, come with me." In a matter of minutes the heads of the cabins, Rachel, Chiron, Dionysus, Azurana, and Lily were in the Big House.

"My, my...Victor and Oliver have been busy. Look at this place. The architecture...oh! look...lights without candles or fire. Ingenious." Amazed eyes glittered as Lily looked around the room. A small giggle drew her attention away from the objects.

"What is so funny Azurana? This wasn't around when I last walked the Earth...or sailed around it. Humans did this?"

"Uh, yeah...they've gotten smart." Percy cleared his throat to get the new girl's attention.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" The look she gave Percy was very similar to the one Az had given him her first night here.

"You smell like the ocean...Poseidon had another child? Even after what the last one did?"

"He's had a lot more since that one."

"There's so many smells...I don't like it." Lily turned up her nose and moved to where her friend was sitting.

"Yeah...you get used to it."

"Uh, you didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Percy felt a little offended. Did he smell bad or something?

"Lily Satori, daughter of Demeter and maker of lilies." The tan teen noticed the surprised and confused looks on everyone's faces. So much time had past most people probably didn't know the flower's origins.

"It's why they're named lilies. Lily created them as a gift to Demeter...can we go now?"

"No. How did you know she was in the giant flower?" Dionysus, for once, was actually interested in what was going on. Odd...

"I saw when she was put in. Demeter keeps a close eye on it at all times. If she wasn't allowed out, she wouldn't be. Can we go now?" So much had changed since Lily was in the world, she wanted to show her everything...and introduce her to a few friends. Juniper in particular.

"No. So she's supposed to just stay here at camp too?"

"That would probably be the best theory. She'll stay in Demeter's cabin like I'm in Apollo's. Can we go _now_?"

"I said no! Caitlin, is there room in Demeter's cabin?"

"It's Katie, sir, and yes...we have a few open bunks. Hi. Katie Gardner, head of Demeter's cabin."

"Sister? I have a sister?"

"More then one Lil, you have sisters and brothers, one of which I want to toast for not letting me near your flower earlier."

"That's enough. Dionysus, it's late. Let's call it a night and if need be, meet again in the morning. Miss Satori can stay in Demeter's cabin tonight." The god sipped his diet coke before shrugging and agreeing to Chrion's suggestion. Most of the kids left immediately to go back to their cabins and tell everyone about what was going on. Connor and Travis introduced themselves to Lily before leaving, happy to have another girl in camp. As they loved to put it 'you can't have too many girls'. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico stayed behind with Katie to properly introduce themselves to the newcomer.

"Lily I want you to meet Percy and Annabeth. They're dating so don't mind Annabeth's miffed demeanor." The confusion in Lily's eyes only got deeper.

"But...he's a son of Poseidon. She's Athena's isn't she?" Azurana nodded. She could understand the befuddlement that her dear friend had. After all, she had had the same reaction.

"Gods don't see their children anymore...not really. I'm not sure why but they don't. I'm fairly sure that's how that happened but...who knows. Maybe times are changing."

"Maybe...Well, it's an honor to meet you." The brunette bowed slightly to them. Her friend's face brightened significantly when she moved to show her the third demigod that had stayed behind.

"And this is Nico. My favorite person in camp." Lily's nose wrinkled the moment she got near him.

"Hades. You found a child of Hades?" Nico looked down, well that wasn't good. The disdain in her voice made him a little awkward...most people disliked him because of who his father was. Did he smell that bad?

"The only one in existence." Azurana said it so proudly that it brought a smile to the dark haired teen's face. At least she didn't mind his smell.

"The only child of Hades on the Earth? You seek them out like bees to flowers."

"Actually this one found me. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Azurana, children of Hades get you in trouble. Lots of trouble. Or do you not remember Egypt?" A pout formed on the golden child's full lips.

"But life is always better-"

"When a child of Hades is near. I know. You love them dearly but Az, be reasonable. You've gotten in more trouble with Hades' children then you did with Poseidon's."

"Hey, that trouble was worth it."

"Egypt was worth it? Atlantis was worth it? What about Babylon?"

"Demeter forgave me for that! And Babylon was Ari's fault, not mine."

"You set fire to the entire city! And what you didn't burn, Natalia killed. Then Cadan leveled the place with a mudslide. Az, you get into trouble when you have them around. You and the Big Three just don't mix peacefully."

"But Nico keeps me out of trouble! He's a great friend and I think you'd like him. You adored Natalia and Cadan even with all that stuff. He's the only one around and he's a big part of why I'm me again. I haven't felt halfway normal in centuries...just don't judge before you see ok?" Lily rolled her rich brown eyes and sighed.

"Fine...but if you destroy one more sacred place I will bind you into a tree."

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Az." Katie and Lily went off toward Demeter's cabin just as Percy and Annabeth headed to theirs. The blonde teen looked down and smiled at Nico but he wasn't near as happy.

"She doesn't like me."

"She's looking after me is all. Come on, I'll walk you back to your cabin."

"She's one of your friends right? The ones that were taken away? Why doesn't she like children of Hades?" Azurana sighed and stopped near the campfire, sitting down on one of the logs.

"She's protective. Lily was the first of us to be born and in being that became very motherly toward all of us. Even Victor sometimes. She knows everything about me, including my knack of getting into trouble. Most times when I got into something I shouldn't I was with my best friend in the whole world. No one was closer to me then Natalia...not even Cadan. Natalia is Hades' daughter. She was so full of spunk and mischief; very different from the children of Hades in more recent years.

"You're more like her then any of the others were. My father always said that Natalia acted a lot like Hades used to. Back around the time of the first Titan war. He was lively and fun to be around. Over the years, the Underworld got to him and he turned into the god he is today. We used to get into so much stuff. Lily just worries I'll start repeating what happened with Natalia.

"You're more level headed then she was. You keep me from getting into mischief. She'll come to like you. You have to understand, Lily loves nature, and death? Let's just say it's not her favorite scent. She was good friends with Natalia. All of us were friends with each other...it may not sound that way from what you've heard but we were like a family. We had our ups and downs."

"You really miss them, don't you?" Nico had noticed the tears building in his friend's eyes. He felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help her. But what could he do? Go on a quest to release all her friends? The teen doubted that would go over very well with the gods.

"Yeah...but I have you. And Lily's here now so everything will be just fine. Come on. We gotta get you back to your cabin. Az put her arm around Nico's shoulder as they walked to Hades' obsidian cabin. She leaned her head on his as they walked.

"You're a great friend Nico...you have no idea how much you've helped me."

"Uh, thanks? Night Az...and...I'm glad you're my friend." He gave her a small hug before heading into his cabin. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Me too. Goodnight dear Nico. Sweet dreams." Azurana's aura glowed a bit as she walked away, humming an old song the world had forgotten. Nico didn't know it, but he was the reason Lily was released...he was the reason the daughter of Apollo was singing again. And he was the reason something was waking deep within Tartarus. Something that the gods prayed never would.


	5. The Prophecy

Thanks for the reviews~ It's always appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Sadness

The Prophecy

The trees were a buzz with excitement as two girls entered the clearing. They could feel the energy of both coming off in waves. Most of the satyrs had retreated from the power, save Grover. Being a cloven elder, it was his job to find out what was what. He was standing in the center of the clearing when Az and Lily came into sight.

"Oh...it's you. What are you doing out here? W-who is this?" Azurana moved her friend forward with a smile.

"This, is Lily. Lily, meet Grover, cloven elder and last one to ever see Pan. Nico told me about it." The blonde simply shrugged at the confused look Grover gave her. Lily came forward. Her clothes were much more normal now that Katie had gotten to her. She was dressed in a flowing green skirt with shorts underneath, a precaution as it is still camp, and a plain white tank top. Her feet remained barefoot however, Lily wanted her feet touching the ground.

"Is it true? Did he really fade away?"

"Yes...it's true. We never wanted to believe he could but...I wouldn't have believed it myself if I wasn't there to see it." The look in the girl's eyes was definitely not one Grover expected. It was much like the one he had when he first saw Pan fade away.

"How could this have happened? There was so much wild left. Creatures ran free, trees and plants grew all over...how could there be so little left that it wasn't enough to sustain him?" Pan had been a dear friend of Lily's once upon a time and she had been his favorite halfblood. The world was not one of her liking, not anymore. There wasn't enough plant life...not enough wild areas.

"This isn't right...humans have destroyed so much and have given so little back. Why did the gods let this happen?"

"They don't interfere with our lives...it's just their way." Grover gave an awkward hug to the demigod. He wasn't really sure what to do. No one had really cried for Pan like that...not a demigod at least.

"Where's Juniper? I wanted her to meet Lily." Az looked around trying to spot the green haired naraid. It was difficult since they blended into trees, well, they were trees.

"She's in her tree...would you like to meet her?" Lily turned to look at her younger friend, who nodded encouragingly.

"Go on, I'm going to go catch up with Nico. See if he's up for a race or something." A quick hug and Az was dashing out of the woods to find Nico. Lily sighed softly and smiled at Grover.

"She tries, she really does. Yes, I would like to meet Juniper." Grover smiled and led Lily into the woods, towards his girlfriend. Too bad it was the last normal thing to happen for her that day.

"Nico come on~ Race me!" Long blonde hair was covering around the son of Hades' face as he laid on the ground.

"No. Your legs are longer. You always win." He looked up to see a pouting face looking back at him. "And pouting won't work."

"Aww...no fun. If I could make it fair I would but life isn't fair Nico, you have to take what you're given and run with it. So come on! Let's run! Please~ I'm so bored!"

"Didn't you just get your friend back yesterday?" Nico sat up as Azurana plopped to the ground.

"Yes but someone told her about Pan and when she asked me I told her Grover would be the one to talk to. He's introducing her to Juniper. She's going to be in the woods all day."

"Why would she care about Pan?" The slight glare the dark haired teen received made his flinch a little.

"Because she loved him. Pan was one of her favorite gods and she was definitely his favorite demigod. She creates wilderness. That's just what she does and Pan adored her for that. Even if we're sealed away, the area around us is prone to our abilities. Like, Lily for instance, I bet you 20000 drachmas that she was in the Amazon. That entire forest is her doing, even if she was asleep in the flower. Our energy is powerful...old. Things like that can't be kept sealed. We'll still resonate power and whatever is around us will use that power and grow. Whether it be love, plants, war, death, the surrounding area will take on the aspect of us."

"You are a greater mystery then I first thought. So what would you do? If you were sealed away...what would the land become like?" Nico was greatly interested in her story now. Demigods that can change the land? That sounded downright cool.

"Nothing. It would become scorched land. A desert. Almost like the sun. My father being Apollo gives me a fiery aspect. I would burn the land until nothing could grow. Just like Ari would ensue chaos and fighting all around him and Cadan would drench the land with water, making a new salty lake. There's hints of us all over the world, you just have to know what to look for." Azurana smiled as she pulled Nico to his feet and tapped his shoulder.

"You're it!" Without a second thought the blonde took off running, laughing as Nico gave into the game of tag and chased her. They had only made to the big house, though, when a very solid force stopped her. Az fell backward and would've hit the ground but two strong tan arms stopped her decent. Nico came to sudden halt next to her, looking up with wide eyes.

"Lord Apollo..." Azure eyes met azure eyes as Az looked up into her father's face. He looked only a year older then her but there was no mistaking who it was that had caught her before she hit the ground.

"Dad?"

"Not really the way I was expecting to be greeted by you but if you'd like to try again..." A grin spread across the god's face as his daughter moved from her spot and deeper into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him.

"I can't believe you're here! Wait...why are you here? If this is about my cracks at that drunken god I'm not taking them back." Apollo laughed softly and shook his head. Azurana definitely looked like her father. She had his eyes, his hair, even his demeanor more often then not. Despite her dark attire, she was definitely a child of the sun.

"No, that's not why I'm here but if you could let up on that I would greatly appreciate it." The blonde pouted again.

"Big baby, can't handle a little joke every now and then...well, if you aren't here because of that, then why?"

"I believe an old friend of yours was released yesterday." The god lead both of them inside the big house where several of the cabin heads were already sitting down.

"Yeah. Demeter let her out."

"No, she didn't. It has recently come to our attention that our children aren't where we put them, save you. Which has stumped most of us seeing as it's usually you that goes missing."

"Well if that nymph hadn't squealed I would've been back in two days."

"Azurana, now isn't the time. They've all gone missing. Not one god knows where they are. They aren't where we put them, as seen with Lily. She was in the middle of the Amazon-"

"Ha! Nico you owe me money."

"Azurana Minas do not interrupt me!"

"Sorry father." Apollo sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's not the only one that's been moved. None of them are where we put them. Someone's moved all of them. Since we can't...I can't believe I'm saying this...since we can't, you have to. We need you and Lily to find the others. Something's moving around our greatest powers and we don't like it."

"Hey, what's going on?" Lily had walked in with Grover and Juniper just as Apollo finished. The brunette bowed respectfully to the sun god and turned to Az.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was coming?"

"I didn't know...apparently they lost us. No one's where they should be, except me." Lily raised her eyebrows and smiled a little.

"You, really?"

"Yeah, I'm shocked too." Apollo cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.

"We need you to go find them."

"That means we get to travel right?" A beaming hopeful look appeared across the god's daughter's face.

"You're going on a quest to find the others." Apollo corrected. Lily and Az exchanged a glance and together turned back to the god, speaking as one.

"So we get to travel right?"

"Yes...you get to travel." The blonde teen squealed in happiness as Lily glowed.

"Finally! 4000 years of babysitters and I'm finally traveling again!"

"Not yet...you have to consult the oracle." No one in the room spoke. Through the excitement the rest of the cabin heads had come in. Rachel looked down, she hated this part. Lily however had turned to Az.

"Well?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't have Delphi anymore."

"What?" Everyone looked confused but only Annabeth was able to form the question that was in every head.

"Why does she think you have the oracle of Delphi?"

"Because I did. It wasn't until after she was sealed away that she was taken from me. Very forcefully I might add."

"You don't have Delphi anymore? How is that possible?" Lily was so lost. The other demigods were thinking the same thing, only the opposite.

"How could she have had Delphi in the first place? The oracle goes to humans, not demigods."

"Azurana has had Delphi inside her for over a 1000 years. It was passed to her from her mother."

"Uh, yeah...Zeus ripped it out of me. Said no halfblood should hold that much power and gave it back to the mortals." Her friend's face paled.

"Ripped it out?"

"Yeah...like cutting out your spleen with a butter knife, only worse." Percy's jaw dropped. Why would the gods be so cruel?

"Why would they do that?"

"I was more powerful then any other halfblood...and Zeus was pissed about Achilles. It wasn't my fault but since it was one of my arrows that I gave to one of my brothers, he blamed me for it and I had to be punished. So he ripped Delphi out and gave her to a clear sighted mortal woman. Not the funniest adventure I've had, let me tell you."

"Enough. Azurana you still have to consult Delphi." Apollo couldn't stay much longer and he was getting restless. The god didn't want to leave his daughter without knowing the prophecy that would send her on her quest.

"Well if Az doesn't have her...then who does?" The brunette's question was answered when everyone looked at Rachel. She raised her hand slowly to signify that they were telling the truth.

"That would be me."

"Her?"

"Yep."

"...Her?"

"Is there something wrong with that flower girl?" Rachel's eyes narrowed at Lily. She didn't like being insulted.

"Alright. Lily, Delphi chose her, if she didn't like the vessel she wouldn't have accepted her. Now, Rachel. We need a prophecy for Azurana's quest...and I'm sorry...in advance." Apollo placed a hand on her shoulder before moving back, his daughter taking his place in front of her.

"Delphi, I need a prophecy of my quest to get the other immortals. Answer my plea oh great oracle." Rachel doubled over in pain as the mist grew around her. Her eyes glowed green as the red head stood up straight again.

"Three heroes past shall go and seek treasure

precious gifts that were sealed forever

one by one all shall come

to face a power matched by none

oldest to youngest will appear

and fight to save those held dear."

Rachel started to gasp as Delphi forced herself to stay in control.

"Azurana be wary. There are things that can kill you...don't be foolish." The oracle moved forward and hugged her former host before allowing Rachel control of her body again. All she did though was slump to the floor in pain.

"God that hurt...is it always going to feel like that?" Apollo moved over to her and helped her stand.

"No...Azurana just has a way of...amplifying Delphi, making the pain much much worse. Sit down..." Rachel gladly took a sit as everyone in the room got quiet, waiting to hear anyone's thoughts on the prophecy.

"Well the precious gifts are us but what power is there that the gods can't fight?" Lily moved to take a seat near Katie. Not even Apollo knew the answer to her question, or at least he wasn't saying.

"I don't know...I do know that Az isn't leading this quest."

"What?! Why not!"

"You aren't a hero Azurana. You are my most precious gift. I am against sending you on this in the first place. Three heroes past..."

"Heroes of the past? Maybe like Hercules and Perseus."

"Perseus. Excellent. Will you take the quest cousin?" Lily was meaning the half brother to Apollo and looked questioningly to Percy.

"Your name is Perseus?"

"Uh, yeah. Mom named me after him and yes...I'll accept the quest." Somehow knowing that Percy was going on the quest with his daughter seriously brightened Apollo's attitude.

"Great! Who are you taking with you?"

"Annabeth and Nico. Grover can't go since he's a cloven elder."

"Good, good. At least I know my daughter is in good hands. Don't let anything happen to her. She can be quite a handful but keep her safe. It's my one request."

"I can take care of myself dad."

"You heard Delphi. No arguing with me, you're going to behave, be civil, and please, for the love of all Olympus, don't burn anything to the ground." Apollo had his hands on Az's shoulders as he spoke to her. Once she nodded her agreement he pulled her up into his arms in a warm, strong hug.

"Be safe my darling." The god spun his daughter around once before letting her feet touch the ground again.

"I will. I love you father."

"And I you Sunshine. I must be going. Remember to look for them oldest to youngest. Good luck." The sun god left humming 'You are my Sunshine' making Az roll her eyes.

"I cannot believe he made that song for me." Lily smiled as he left.

"He loves you very much. I dare say, more then any other child he's ever had." The blonde shrugged, turning back to the group of kids still in the room.

"What? Don't you all have good relationships with your parents? Never mind. When are going? I want to get outta here!" Chiron moved forward in his compacting wheelchair thing.

"You leave in the morning. But I'd figure out who you need to find first."

"Victor. He's second to me. I'm the oldest of the 12. Victor is second. Then Juliet." The daughter of Demeter was starting to list the immortals off by age. Az started counting off with her.

"Ari, Christian, Luna, Bridgett, Nicolai..."

"Cadan, Oliver, Natalia, and Az. She's the youngest of us all."

"So Victor is first...where would you find the essence of a son of Athena?" Lily shrugged at Az's question. She had no idea.

"Maybe a place with really good architecture? Or a place known for inventors?" The two started to think about where the immortal child of Athena might be when Annabeth spoke up.

"What about New York? That's where the Industrial Revolution started...why not start there? Or...maybe the Smithsonian?"

"Smithsonian?" Lily looked up at Az to see if she knew what she was talking about. Apparently the blonde was just as confused.

"It's a set of museums that have some of the best inventions in it. It showcases everything from works of art to planes to dinosaur bones. There's several buildings all of them going around the Lincoln memorial. If they were going to move something that would hold a child of Athena, your best bet would be there. Great architecture too. Beautiful buildings..."

"Where is the Smithsonian located?" Annabeth was brought out of her dreamworld of architecture by the question.

"Oh, Washington DC. But...how are we going to get there?" Annabeth looked from Percy to Nico.

"Uh...bus?"

"Percy, you have your license...maybe we could find a car?"

"Well...actually, I have one. Paul and Mom got it for me for Christmas...it'll only seat five though."

"That's all we need for now. So...we get your car and head to D.C. Yes! Finally getting out of this place. I'll be able to smell again!" Nico raised his eyebrow at Azurana as she pumped her fists in the air.

"Well, I can still smell now but I'll be able to smell the different demigods. You've all blended together in a not so pleasing way. Flowers and sulfur mixed with death and olives...not a good smell."

"You leave in the morning...get a good nights sleep everyone." Chiron ushered the students off to bed. This was going to be a long journey for them...


	6. Washington DC

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Wish I did

Washington DC

The sun rose over Camp Half Blood early the next morning but one camper greeted the chariot as it lit the world. Azurana was sitting in the training area with the large hellhound, who was happily laying next to her.

"Good morning father...today's the day. Wish me luck." The lithe blonde stood up and pet Mrs. O'Leary good bye.

"Behave girl. I'll see you again one day." Mrs. O'Leary barked loudly and nuzzled Az, knocking her down to the ground.

"Hey! O'Leary stop it~" All the while the hellhound was wagging her tail and licking Apollo's daughter. By the time she actually stopped Az was soaked with slobber. Az laughed as she got up and pet her friend's hound one more time.

"I'll miss you too." The teen bid her goodbye and all but ran to her cabin. The black and purple skull designed pajama short and tank top set she was wearing was dripping wet when she entered the cabin. Apollo's other children were still sleeping. How they could with the sun up was beyond her. Az grabbed a few clothes and ran to get a shower before they left on their quest.

The water was nice and warm. Azurana finished quickly and dried off. She only had a towel wrapped around her when the girl noticed there was another person in the room.

"Oh! You startled me...Aphrodite's child right?"

"Yes...how did you know?" The pale blonde girl was looking at Az curiously. She knew she wouldn't smell like a child of Aphrodite. Not now at least.

"You look like my friend Juliet. It was just a guess. Did you need the shower?"

"Hm? Oh no...I-I don't really shower anymore...can't really do it when you're dead." The long haired blonde looked up at the girl standing there. She...she was dead. The aura around her was a ghostly gray.

"You aren't a shadow though...how are you not a shadow?" There was only one person that Azurana knew of that could cause the dead to take on a full form. It wasn't logical that she'd be there but Natalia's essence was at work. She was the last to on the list however as she was the youngest next to Apollo's immortal child.

"I don't know...Charlie helped me get here. We had to let the camp know. Souls are disappearing from the Fields of Asphodel. Tell Chiron that souls are vanishing and Hades doesn't know why or where they're going. It's happened before. The older souls say it's happened before. Tell Chiron-" Before she could finish the ghost vanished. Azurana stood in place and stared at the spot where Aphrodite's child was.

"Uh...ooo-k...Hades is misplacing souls." The lithe teen shook her head to get focused again and got dressed. She was wearing bright yellow kapri leggings along with a pair of short black shorts. Her shirt was a long loose fitting white tank top a yellow sun on the bottom near her left hip. The shirt itself was form fitting until it reached a cinch at the bust line and then flowed out from there. It went down to where it almost hid the black shorts she was wearing. Azurana braided her long blond hair before she left the shower room and headed back to her cabin.

"Morning Az." Everyone at camp was up now, leaving Apollo's cabin empty, save one brother.

"Morning Mason. Everyone at breakfast?" The older child put her clothes up and started to pack a few things in a silver messenger bag her aunt had given her years ago. She slipped on a pair of tennis shoes before leaving the cabin with her younger half brother.

"You leaving today right?"

"Yeah. They're at the Big House."

"Be safe on your quest." Mason waved at Az as he made his way to the pavilion for breakfast. She headed to the main house, finding all but Percy there. The dark haired hero arrived a moment later and the five headed to Half Blood Hill along with Argus, the head security guard of the camp. It wasn't long until they had arrived back into the city Azurana was in when she first arrived in America. It wasn't until after the many eyed man left that she remembered she had to talk to Chiron.

"Wait! I was supposed to tell Chiron about the souls disappearing." Everyone looked at her with confused stares as Percy started to lead them to his home.

"What do you mean the souls are disappearing?" Annabeth had the look on her face that she got when trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

"That's what the girl in the bathroom said. She said that Hades didn't know what was going on, but it's happened before. There's souls vanishing from the Fields of Asphodel and he can't find them. She didn't stay long enough for me to ask her name."

"How would a camper know anything about what Hades is doing or what's going on in the Underworld?" The brunette's brow knitted closer together in concentration. Nico raised his hand slightly.

"I would. If I focused on it."

"But you're Hades' son. No girl at camp would know that." Az shook her head as the five made their way up the steps of an apartment building.

"She wasn't a camper. The girl was dead. She said Charlie helped her get up to get the message out. She's one of Aphrodite's kids. Looked a lot like Juliet."

"She was dead? Then why didn't she go to Nico? Or Chiron for that matter if it was intended for him?" Percy opened the door to an apartment and called out to his mother as he led everyone into the living room.

"I don't know. She just said to give him the message. Ask her." An older woman walked into the room and stopped.

"Percy! What are you doing home?" The son of Poseidon smiled and hugged his mother.

"On a quest...and I need to use my car." The teen gestured to Az and Lily as he introduced them to his mother.

"This is Azurana and Lily. Apollo and Demeter's daughters."

"Not together of course. Hi, pleasure to meet you." Lily smiled and shook Sally Jackson's hand. Her friend, however, was distracted by the painting above the mantle.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hm? Oh, Poseidon gave that to me when Percy was born. He called it 'Gift of the Gods'; said it was very special."

"It is...there's only 12 in existence. One for each of our parents." Lily had moved over with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico to look at the painting.

"That was off the coast of Greece." Sally looked at the two girls curiously.

"How do you know so much?" The brunette teen pointed to two of the 12 people standing on the cliff in the painting.

"We're in it. There's Az, and there's me. Poseidon must love you very much to have given this to you." Sally blushed softly at that thought. Percy cleared his throat when the silence became awkward.

"Mom. I need my car." This seemed to bring the woman out of her reverie and she looked at her son before nodding.

"Oh, right. Keys are hanging in the kitchen. I'll let Paul know you have it. Be careful. All of you." Annabeth smiled when her boyfriend's mother gave her a hug.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay for dinner?"

"We're on a tight schedule, thank you for the invitation but we must decline." Lily was already near the door, ready to go. After all, it was Victor they were after and she had missed her lover dearly.

"Right. Nice to meet you Miss Jackson!" Azurana waved happily before being pulled out of the building by Nico. The five demigods piled into the hybrid Honda Insight.

"Okeh...gps...Smithsonian...and got it. Everyone buckled up?" Percy was looking into the back seat at Lily, Az, and Nico.

"Buckled what?"

"Buckled up. Take the seat belt next to you and wrap it around to click into the holder on the other side. It's a safety law. It'll keep you safe." Nico showed both girls what to do since he had somehow ended up sitting in the middle. Soon enough they were in Washington DC and driving toward the string of museums that Annabeth and Percy had been to before on a quest.

"Wait! Stop!" Azurana yelled, causing Percy to slam onto the brakes and other cars to honk at them.

"What!? You don't scream at the driver like that!"

"What's that building?" The blonde pointed to a building on their right. Annabeth looked up at dreamy-eyed.

"Library of Congress. Largest Library in the world. Three buildings all together. It was started by Thomas Jefferson. He sold his private collection to the government to start it. One of the best collections of knowledge there is...great architecture too." Lily looked up at the building with Az.

"Does that look like..."

"Library of Alexandria. Identical..." The brunette finished her friend's sentence.

"The fabled Library of Alexandria...it existed?" Athena's daughter's eyes shone with happiness and awe at this revelation.

"Yes. Victor built it for Athena...it was the most renowned collection of knowledge in the world. Until Nicolai struck it into the ocean. Long story." Percy parked the car and together the five went up to the main building.

"So this is what the Library of Alexandria looked like?"

"Yes...He must be here. Victor. This is too much like his own work for it not to be his essence. He's around here somewhere. He has to be." Lily started to head inside but was stopped by Percy.

"Hey, you can't just walk into the Library of Congress. You need ids. Something I doubt either of you have. You two have to stay out here. We'll go in and see if we can find..."

"Victor." Lily's eyes were darting around as if expecting to see the love of her life walk up to them.

"Right...we'll be back. You two please stay put." The three demigods went into the library leaving them outside. The older immortal sat down on the steps pouting.

"They don't know what to look for...Az what are you doing?" The blonde was humming softly while dancing a little.

"Hm? Oh sorry. Song stuck in my head. It's one of your favorites~" Azurana smiled and took a seat next to her friend.

"Sing for me then."

"She danced through the wood  
Like a gypsy girl should,  
And she laughed in the face of the fire  
Under the black velvet skies  
With the moon in her eyes,  
Head held high, tambourine held higher.

And she laughed at the fools  
Who played by the rules  
And she wondered just what would have been,  
If she set them all free  
Into her fantasy.  
Free to dance through the woods again.

A dangerous game  
To know her name,  
She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me,  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same.

And she danced through the trees  
For those who believed  
She she was one with the earth and the sky,  
In a moment she's gone  
But her memory lives on  
Like a shooting star through the night.

A dangerous game  
To know her name,  
She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me,  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same

I can see her in you  
Kindred spirits are few,  
When you find one you hold on for good,  
And if you lose your way  
If your path goes astray,  
She will lead you back to the wood.

A dangerous game  
To know her name,  
She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me,  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same.

She was wild, she was free  
She was calling to me  
Sister Gypsy we're one and the same..."

Lilly smiled when Az finished her song. Victor was listening to her from in the library. The immortal was reaching out with his mind, trying to get out. The only one to hear him was Annabeth though. The female demigod followed the sensation to a column inside one of the many rooms. It was an odd column...very...big.

"Let's see..." Annabeth started browsing the titles on the column. One in particular stood out to her. It was in Greek...ancient Greek. When she pulled the book to look at it something in the bookshelf clicked, opening a door. The dust inside was astounding, covering everything, even the cobwebs. Inside was a spiral staircase going down to a small room that looked like it hadn't been seen since it was first built. The only light in the room came from a flashlight Annabeth pulled out. Inside the room was what looked like an old workshop with a stone table in the center.

"Oh my-" Upon the stone table was a light skinned, dark haired teenage boy. His brown locks fell in soft curls, though not very long. The demigod moved closer to his sleeping form. Annabeth was so close that she could see the blue veins running just beneath his marble-like skin. It was only then that his eyes opened, shocking her into stumbling back. The startling gray pools looked at her with suspicion, measuring her up.

"Uh, hi. My name is Annabeth...I-I'm Athena's daughter. You must be Victor." The tall male stood up and slid to the floor, his bare feet disrupting the layers of dust.

"How did you find me?" The brunette girl's jaw dropped. He could speak English? It wasn't his first language. Like Lily, he had an accent. It was a different accent but more understandable.

"How do you know English?"

"English? Oh, your language. Even when slumbering one can hear things. After so long you learn the language around you. How did you find me?" The immortal moved further away from the stone table, brushing off the dust that had collected on him over the years.

"I followed the sound. Like murmuring...whispers that I couldn't make out."

"Azurana. I heard her singing. Beautiful music. Where is she?" The look on Annabeth's face said everything to her halfbrother.

"You did not think we could hear her? Her voice reaches the whole of Olympus. The gods can hear her sing. When she is happy, she sings. It has been a long time since her voice has reached my ears."

"Yeah well, you can thank Nico for that. Come on. We were sent to get you. Come on." Without another word the pair left the old room and quickly found Percy and Nico in the lobby. The moment they were outside Lily all but jumped into the child of Athena's arms.

"Victor!"

"Lilith?" Victor looked down at the brown eyed demigod and smiled. Lily was out.

"Ok I know this is a touching reunion and all but we have to go before people start asking questions." Percy had a point. The other people around the library were starting to stare. The six children left quickly but ran into a very obvious snag when going to get into the car.

"I only have five seats...and there's six of us now." Azurana looked at the car and then at everyone. Victor would have to have a seat. The blonde circled the Insight slowly, thinking of all possible ways they could all fit. Then one idea came to her that would be risky but would work.

"Why don't I sit in the back. The uh...trunk area. I haven't been around cars since I was stuck with Harrison when he was working on the Model T. Models A-S didn't work well and boy was that man determined to make one work."

"Harrison. Harrison Ford, Harrison?" Nico looked at Az with a new sense of awe. This girl had been everywhere it seemed.

"Is there any other? He was one of Hephaestus' sons. Although the trunk used to be an actual trunk that was hooked onto the back of a car. I'm guessing they just kept the name even after it stopped being a trunk." Victor was watching Apollo's daughter intently. When she finally came back around to the group he scooped her up in a bear hug, holding her close.

"Azurana, where have you been? We've been waiting to hear your voice." Victor gave Az one last squeeze before setting her down.

"Ok, we really need to be going. People are staring." Nico was waving everyone into the car with Az sitting in the back. It was a stressful ride to say the least. Percy kept looking around to check for cops and Nico didn't seem that comfortable sitting next to Victor. Soon enough they were stopped somewhere in Maryland and sitting at a cafe, on the internet.

"Juliet is next. We have to release the others in order of birth." Lily was curled up next to the newly dressed Victor. He was in a pair of blue jeans with a green button up shirt. He looked at Az, watching her and Nico playing and laughing on the floor.

"Then why is Azurana out?"

"She was never put away. It's a long story, don't ask. Now, where would this Juliet be? Who's her parent?" Annabeth had her computer up, ready to look up signs of the essence of the next immortal. Azurana and Nico had stopped to pay attention to what was going on. Victor sighed in slight agitation.

"Aphrodite."

"Oh. So I'm looking for love? Well that'll be easy." Az smiled at Annabeth's tone when she started to look up places that had to do with love.

"Sarcasm. Cute. She shouldn't be that hard to find. I'd try Paris. I was there once. Isn't it named the city of love?"

"All of France is love. French is the language of love, France is the country obsessed with finding love and romance and it's capital, Paris, is the city of love and light." Nico was starting to ramble, but got quite a few odd looks from his friends. The youngest demigod shrugged.

"Bianca loved France. Everything about it...she wanted to move there once day."

"Where is France?" Lily was trying to think of how long it would take to get to such a place surrounding love.

"It's in Europe...across the ocean." The daughter of Athena's voice suddenly sounded very dejected.

"Why is that bad?" The newest member of their group wasn't getting it...Percy however was starting to look sick.

"We can't go by plane. We can't. Zeus will kill me!"

"Then it's a good thing you're father is the god of the sea. All we need is a boat."

"Your father is Poseidon? He had more children? Even after what happened with the last one?" Percy stopped to look at the brunette.

"You're the second one to say that, what happened with the 'last one' that makes everyone think that he wouldn't have more kids?"

"Long story, let's not go into that. We need to find a boat...and I think I know where one is." The blonde on the floor was quick to derail the conversation. Victor and Lily both looked down at her with interest.

"You don't mean..."

"Oh yeah. We need to get a hold of Poseidon."


	7. William's Clues

Disclaimer: I own not this series. If I did it would've been made into a book...I think.

Read and Review~

William's Clues

"Why do we have to talk to my dad?" Percy was pacing back and forth on the dock. He wasn't so excited about this. Not after what Victor said about his dad having little tolerance of Azurana. She was something of a sore spot but the blonde claimed that his dad was over whatever she had done. He had to admit, destruction seemed to follow her from everything he'd heard.

"He's the only one who knows where it is. Stop pacing, you're making me nervous." The azure eyed immortal was sitting at the end of the docks with her bare feet in the water.

"Knows where what is? You never said. Who knows, maybe we could already know where it is." Annabeth, like always, was thinking logically. Why outsource when you haven't yet tried everyone at your disposal? Sadly, her half brother shook his head, dismissing the notation.

"You don't. Poseidon would have taken it. The gods wouldn't allow it to stay out in the open. It is hidden, like the rest of us immortal children. It's the closest thing we had to a home...none of us could stay in one place long...we have too much influence to stay stationary too long." The water started to churn, signaling the arrival of Poseidon. Az jumped up and moved to stand between Victor and Nico. Even after 4000 years she still feared the Ocean God. Percy stopped pacing so he could greet his father. Poseidon's smile was warm when he saw his son. The smile left when he spotted the blonde.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me. What do you want?" All of Apollo's daughter's confidence went out the window. She was fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot. Azurana couldn't look Poseidon in the eye. Her fear of him kept her frozen...4000 years and she was terrified. Victor sighed and got the god's attention.

"We need the Olympus. We're waking the others up and we need to get across the ocean. Since your son can't fly without Zeus trying to kill us all, we need the ship. Our ship."

"It is not your ship. It is mine. You will not have it...and Percy is unable to die. Not easily at least." Victor looked confused as he looked at the demigod. There was a darker aura around him but other then that...

"Achilles. He has what they call the curse of Achilles. Idiot took a dip in the River Styx, Just like Achilles." Az flinched at the freezing feeling that had surrounded her. Poseidon didn't like that comment apparently.

"He jumped in the River Styx? Does anyone know she was kidding when she said that?" Lily shook her head. Demigods had gotten stupid in the last few thousand years. Not that they were all that smart to begin with back then.

"Well if he has the Styx on his side then he can fly. Zeus can't smite all of us. He wouldn't dare go up against Mother, Athena, Apollo, and Hades just for a small satisfaction of blasting Percy out of the sky. It won't kill him. So there isn't any use."

"Zeus would. He isn't known for tolerance. You aren't putting my son on a plane."

"It's either put your son on a plane or give us the Olympus." The lithe blonde finally spoke up. Her blue eyes stared into the god's.

"Since you won't give us our ship it's taking to the air. Now, it's either risk Zeus trying to kill us all and succeeding in killing Annabeth and Nico, which will send me into a rage that the gods haven't seen the likes of in 4000 years, or give us the Olympus. I am not going to let you stop us from freeing my family. They are all I have and I have spent too long wishing for a death that would never come. So give me. My. Damn. Ship!"

No one could speak. Azurana was afraid of Poseidon, more so then any other god and yet, she had stood up to him. The surprise in the man's eyes was easy to understand but what he did next was even more surprising. Percy watched his father turn toward the water. The pull he felt was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The water moved around something very big. What came up though was a huge Greek ship. It looked new but it was definitely old. Really old. On the side of the ship was the word Olympus. The Olympus.

"Whoa...that's a real Greek ship. The wood work is amazing! Look at the architecture! It's almost like a fleet ship." Annabeth was rambling and enjoying every bit of the moment. It was rare for anyone to see a genuine ancient Greek ship, never one of this condition and luxury.

"It has rooms Annabeth. 12 rooms, two bathhouses, and a...dining hall. That's the room you see above deck. Nice isn't it? This was home. It's very large compared to the other vessels. Many referred to it more of an ark then a ship." Victor could see the excitement dance in his half sister's eyes. It was a look he knew well and a feeling he shared with her. Azurana was the first to move toward the ship but found Poseidon blocking her way.

"This is not your ship. It is his. If you dare talk to me in such a way again I will not hesitate to blast you all the way to your father. Do you understand me?" The words were threatening but somehow the look behind them wasn't as bad. Poseidon did like her...once upon a time.

"Perfectly. But you should know...I like water. Love it really. Never a dull moment on the ocean." The immortal grinned as the sea god went to his son and bid him a safe journey. With an uproar of water, he was gone. Azurana couldn't help herself. She quickly grabbed Nico's hand and climbed onto her home.

"Nico, I'd like you to meet the Olympus, the only home I've ever known." Nico smiled at his friend. He'd never seen her smile so much. It was nice...and looked very normal on Azurana's face, like she was meant to smile. Always. The others got on board with Victor showing Annabeth the inner hull of the ship. She looked like her heart was about to bust from happiness. Lily on the other hand moved to a green patch that was on the deck. Grass.

"Oh much better. I am not one for oceans. Firm ground is much better. It is home though. Shall we be off? My dear Juliet won't wait much longer." Percy nodded and set the boat in motion, willing the water to bend around them. Europe, here we go. Nico and Az had gone to the back of the ship to sit. The golden child smiled as she laid down on the deck. Oh it felt good to be back on this ship...smelling the ocean...smelling him.

"Juliet. Roses and chocolate. She always smelled so sweet. A mess of blonde curls and pouty lips. She drew every man around to her. Always so much fun. She used to brush my hair at night..." As she laid down looking up, Azurana could see the stars starting to come out. Dusk was upon them and with the last rays of light, she bid her father good night.

"Hey Az? What did you mean when you told Poseidon that us getting blasted out of the sky would send you into a rage that they hadn't seen in 4000 years?" The child of Hades looked down at his friend as he took off his 1920's aviator jacket and set it aside. Azurana sighed and moved to sit up again. That...was a long story.

"Well, when the floating devices holding up Atlantis blew, that was the last straw. The gods were fed up with us...or rather, me. They brought us up to Olympus. Poseidon demanded I be punished for sinking the palace...they voted. The votes against me won and Zeus decreed that none of us would stay together. We were too dangerous as one...and on our own. The only solution they saw was to lock us up." Her voice faltered as the memory came flooding back. It wasn't a good one. By far, it was her worst.

"You don't have to tell me...it's alright." Nico tried to help but Az simply shook her head.

"No. I've never told anyone...it's about time I get it out. Lily was the first to be locked up. I watched the flower petals curl around her and swallow her up into the ground. I tried to fight back. I yelled and screamed at Zeus. All it got was me getting hit by his lightening...by the time I recovered, they were all gone. No one was left but me. I looked at my father but...he couldn't do anything." Silent tears were marring Azurana's face now. So much pain rippled through her, she didn't even realize that the others had found them and were listening too.

"The only ones that voted for me were Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite. Hephaestus wasn't mad at me for breaking his machines but he didn't defend me either. I asked why hadn't I been sealed up and Zeus said that would be too kind for me. That my punishment was to live. They would sleep but I would be awake...living without them, forever. I was put on Earth in the care of a satyr. I was so angry...so full of hate and pain. I asked the satyr how he liked his woods. He said they were all he knew and I would do well to respect them." The bitter laugh that escaped the immortal gave way to how she had felt when her family had been ripped apart.

"I told him that Lily loved nature, the trees, the flowers, the grass...me? Not so much. They had taken away my family and then just pushed me aside and into the care of a satyr without a second thought? No. They were going to feel my pain. Feel my suffering. So I torched him. Him and the naraids and the nymphs and everything. I had the power of the sun and was going to boil the land till nothing would grow.

"By the time they found me very little of the forest was left and the ground was dry and cracked from the heat. I screamed and cried in my father's arms for days. It rained for four days straight to put out the fire and all through the storm my father held me. Aphrodite came to try to sooth the pain but nothing worked. Demeter said very little would ever grow on the land again. She was right too...Africa was never the same after that." Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Africa? You mean Africa is like that because of you? No way. That's something only a god could do."

"First off, yes. Africa used to look like South America. And second, I was really angry. I've never felt such a rage before and you would do well to remember that the next time you insult my power." Azurana had gotten up to glare at Athena's daughter before moving inside to her room below deck. Victor sighed and shook his head.

"She's worse than Cadan now."

"She's had a long time to get that way Victor...a very long time. She's still a kid."

"How exactly is she still a kid Lily?" Nico stood up and slipped his jacket back on, moving to stand in the doorway of the dining hall with the others.

"She's the youngest of us immortal children and by no small margin either. Natalia is the second youngest and Az's superior by a good 2000 years. Apollo took his time choosing. Natalia is close to 4000 years younger then me. I'm around 6000 years older then Azurana. She is a child to me. Always will be. Temperamental, irrational, rebellious. She may be ancient to you but to us she's a child."

"I dare you to tell Cadan that."

"Victor, hush. Annabeth please try to understand it from her point of view. If Percy and your dad and your brothers and sisters...if everyone you'd ever loved was suddenly taken from you, how would you react?" No body could say anything. Lily had a point. If everyone they'd ever loved was taken from them in the blink of an eye the most logical thing would be to lash out. Fight back.

The days slowly ticked by as they drew closer to France. It was filled with training and getting to know each other. Lily and Victor had quite a bit of fighting skill and the three younger demigods were eager to learn. Azurana watched them from her perch on the ships bow, perfectly poised and balanced...a skill she had taken a long time to hone. She would join in the fighting when it suit her but she seemed more reserved. As if she had retreated into her shell again. When night came the blonde would go to bed, but not sleep...she didn't want to sleep. When she slept the nightmare came. It had been buried for so long but was back with a vengeance.

_BANG_

_"What was that? Did something just explode? Again?" Azurana was panting as she got up, wrapping a sheet around herself. The blonde moved to the door to look and see what had caused the noise. A tan dark haired teen got up from the bed and went to the window, looking down._

_"Cadan...there's water coming in. Cadan?" She turned to see him looking down with an unreadable expression. Quickly the immortal dropped the sheet and put her top on, wrapping it and tying it in place before slipping on her skirt._

_"Cadan. What is it?"_

_"Hephaestus' devices...they're gone." Confused, Az came over to where Poseidon's son was standing. He however was getting dressed. He was right though. The devices holding up Poseidon's palace were gone...all that was left were blackened holes._

_"Come on, we have to go. Az. Az! Come on. You'll get pulled under if we don't get you out of here. The city will draw you down in the current."_

_"But...how." Azurana moved back as the water started to flood in over the window ledge. Cadan's strong hand wrapped around hers as he pulled her from the room. The water was rising, and fast. They had made out to the middle ring of the city when a girl with black hair and onyx eyes came into view._

_"Natalia!" The girl whirled around to see her friend._

_"Az, what happened?" Though she had planned to stop, Cadan had other ideas._

_"Natalia, follow. Now."_

_"Wha-Cadan! Hey! What's going on?"_

_"The city is sinking." There was a funny look on the pale girl's face._

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"Get on the ship, hurry." No more then a few minutes later, all twelve immortals were on The Olympus and watching somberly as the city went down. A tall, lean blond moved over to Cadan, whispering to him. Az was still able to hear though._

_"There was a blast Cadan...energy...fire. energy." She had done this. That...ending. She had released energy...fire._

_"I did this...I sank Atlantis." The others were looking at her with knowing eyes. They knew what happened._

_"Poseidon's going to kill me."_

_"No he won't. Dad likes you...besides you didn't do this on your own. I caused it to happen." Cadan had started to move toward the youngest demigod but Victor stopped him._

_"He won't see it that way. Cadan there's a reason Apollo said to be careful with her. He trusted us to watch out for her. To make sure something like this didn't happen."_

_"I know that. But it's not her fault. Father can't possibly blame her." Azurana was facing the open ocean of where the Ocean God's palace was only a few minutes before. She wasn't facing her friends but her eyes were glowing green._

_"Yes he will. He's going to demand something be done. He's going to demand punishment..." Her eyes faded back to their normal azure color as she turned to face her friends._

_"He's angry...really angry."_

_"But it's not your fault." Apollo's daughter shook her head._

_"But it is. I did this...no matter the cause it was me who destroyed the floating mechanisms."_

_"Az" Cadan moved forward and held his lover._

_"I won't let him do anything to you. The blame is not yours alone."_

"Az." The vision was starting to fade and suddenly she was facing the council. Lily was gone and she was yelling at the King of the Gods...then the light came...and the pain...

"Az!" Azurana woke up with a start, screaming a little from the reminisce of the dream. There, at her bedside, was Lily.

"Are you alright?" The blonde moved quickly and hugged the bohemian fashioned immortal.

"I'm fine...I'm fine now." Surprised, Lily hugged back.

"We're here...are you sure you're okay?" Azurana was quickly getting dressed in a black tank top with a yellow sun on it, bright yellow Capri leggings, a pair of black short shorts and black slip on flats. It never took her long to get dressed. A quick brush of her very long blonde hair into a ponytail and she was good to go.

"Yes, I'm sure. We're in France?"

"We're docking now...Azurana. Stop this. We've known each other since you were merely 17 years old. Don't you think for one second I can't see when something is wrong."

"It's nothing Lilith. I swear to you. Just an old nightmare coming to haunt me. Nothing more. Now let's go. Wouldn't want some French girl to steal Nico away." Demeter's daughter shook her head as she followed the younger girl out of the room.

"You really adore him huh?"

"He's a child of Hades...I always feel better when one is around. He's so kind and thoughtful. But fun too. Lets me talk him into just about any kind of trouble. He's a good friend. None of us would be here without him. He's the main reason I'm becoming me again. I haven't felt this good in centuries. I was dead inside...and there's moments. Moments that I still feel that way. Like I'm dead and or so asleep that there's no possible way I'll wake up...and all I dream of is the sea. The ocean and his smell and his...everything. But it's fading. I-I can't remember things. Like the sound of his voice. Or that look he gets when he talks about the water...I feel like Cadan's slipping away and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"I'm losing him, bit by bit. But Nico takes that away. He pushes that feeling back, even if only for a little while. It doesn't hurt so much when I'm around him. I can't lose him. If Nico leaves then I'll lose my firm ground. I'll slip...and I'm afraid what will happen if I do." The pair were out into the sunshine joining the others. Annabeth looked like an adventurer while Victor looked more of a scholar. Percy was dressed in his normal jeans and T-shirt just as Nico was in his black clothes and aviator jacket.

"It's pushing 90 degrees and you guys look...well, good luck with that. So where to?"

"Train station. We can't get a car here, none of us are old enough. Well, look old enough and have an id. So we take the train. It's about six blocks from here. We can walk." Percy smiled at his girlfriend.

"How did you know that?"

"Guide book. Bought one from the airport while you guys were sleeping at the hotel in Washington."

"You took the car?!"

"Oh relax Percy, I called a taxi. It's this way." They were certainly getting a lot of looks. Especially this one couple. Their was something about them that just seemed...not human. There were a lot of people that were like that. Very few were actually human. Az kept glancing back but after a few glances they were gone. Huh...how odd. Who ever they were...they weren't human. The train ride was long and boring but at least they had each other as company. They were playing games like 'Name the demigod' or 'what god did this?' It didn't take long to realize that it was a pointless set of games however. But the ride into Paris wasn't that long and within a few hours Annabeth was marching them up to the Louvre.

"The Louvre. The biggest art museum in the world. 14 kings added on to it, each with their own style and design. I can't believe we're here. You could go a month without seeing everything. If a daughter of Aphrodite is in France trapped somewhere it would be here." The older child of Athena nodded his head in approval.

"Very good reasoning. You're right Annabeth. She's here..."

"How do you know?" Percy didn't want to waste the notion that there was the possibility they were wrong. Even Annabeth wasn't always right.

"Her energy. It surrounds this place. It's like Aphrodite. It seeps into you and pulls you in. Follow the pull and you find Juliet. We really aren't that hard to track down when you know what you're doing. It's how monsters find demigods so fast."

"If that were true Az then why don't they attack you? You guys have been sealed away for four millennia. Why not go after you?" Annabeth looked at Nico in surprise. Why didn't they think to ask that before?

"Because of how strong we are. Not many monsters want to risk their lives for it. That and we're sealed away; they couldn't get to us even if they wanted. The wards on our prisons are too strong. Something has been weakening them for a long time for us to be waking up. Come on...let's split up. Annabeth and I will go this way, Victor you take Percy and go to the East Wing and Az...please stay out of trouble and for the love of the gods don't break anything. Nico will you go with her?"

"Sure. We'll go that way...follow the tour group?" Azurana grinned at her friend.

"You bet. And no breaking things...I make no promises." Victor sighed as he turned toward the East Wing of the Louvre.

"She's going to get us thrown in jail again. At least this time it isn't because she broke into a pharaoh's tomb." Percy smiled and shook his head.

"She got you arrested?"

"Oh many a time...she's a magnet for trouble. Her and Natalia. Something always ended up missing or broken when they were involved." The lithe blonde immortal had taken Nico's hand all but pulled him into the central garden.

"Check out all the statues."

"Huh...this sounds vaguely familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"Something Percy told me about awhile back." Nico had been looking at a figure in marble when Percy popped out from behind it.

"What did I say?"

"Whoa! Geez Perce, don't do that. I almost tried to slice you in half." The demigod laughed softly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. What were you saying about what I said?"

"Shouldn't you be with Victor?"

"He said that everything in the West wing was paintings and that's not what we need." Az raised her eyebrow. Something was off.

"You mean East wing right? Lily and Annabeth are in the West wing."

"That's what I said wasn't it? Sorry. Anyway, Victor went to join them and told me to find you...looks like Medusa's garden."

"Yeah. That's it. It's like Medusa's...Az what are you doing?"

"Juliet was here. Right here." There was a large area of nothing...hmm?

"There must have been a statue there." The blonde jumped at Percy being so close.

"Whoa. Personal space. You okeh?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. There must have been a statue there. Find a curator and ask about it." Percy was leaning unusually close to Az. Nico had an odd look on his face but didn't say anything. The three left the garden and went to find a curator, finding out that the statue that had been moved was the 'Statue de Juliet' and had been sent to Juliet's courtyard in Verona, Italy.

"Oh that figures. Romeo and Juliet. That story was way off from the real thing. The real thing was way more...dramatic. Uh, thank you. Sorry for bothering you." The guard had been giving Azurana an odd look. She was used to them but there was no need to be arrested for being out of the ordinary...again. They were walking back to the main entrance when Azurana stopped suddenly. There was something really wrong...but she wasn't seeing it.

"Az, you alright?" Nico looked very concerned.

_'Azurana, pay attention. Use your senses.' _Apollo's voice flooded into her head. She didn't understand...but then she stopped to smell. Death, decay. That was Nico...but no sea salt and brine...no ocean smell...

"Nico. Run. That's not Percy." The demigod look-a-like grinned wickedly. His form changing into that of a giant wolf.

"Good work immortal...but you won't last long. We can tear you to shreds." The black wolf snapped his teeth before lunging. Azurana was quick and grabbed Nico's hand before taking off down the hall and into the West Wing.

"What the hell is that?!"

"A werewolf!" the pair were running as fast as they could but not getting very far; the wolf easily out ran them and cut off their escape.

"Now, now...it's not nice. Mother always said not to play with your food." The large beast didn't seem at all phased by Nico pulling out his Stygian iron sword or Azurana pulling her bow from nowhere along with a red arrow.

"You won't win..."

"We shall see" He snapped his large teeth at them and tried to grab Nico's arm only to be sliced by his sword. There was a dangerous fire in Az's eyes as she let her arrow fly, watching it flame up as she did. The werewolf dodged the deadly flame only to come back and snap at her.

"You think your enchanted arrows will be enough girl? You immortals are so foolish." There was a crash somewhere in the Hall.

"Whoa!" Nico stole a quick glance behind them, spotting Annabeth and Lily running from another wolf. The brown and white speckled beast had blocked the other exit to the hall, leaving all four demigods trapped between them.

"Az what are you doing?"

"Trying to escape. Juliet's not here. Any bright ideas?" The older immortal twirled her celestial bronze sickles in her hands as she looked for a way out.

"Take them down."

"Yeah I didn't think of that thanks. We can't use our gifts in here."

"Then we'll take them out the old fashioned way." Annabeth quipped just as the wolf they were facing snapped at them. The teeth missed Annabeth's arm but snagged her shirt, ripping it. Az aimed another arrow at the wolf but just as she released it she had turned to face the other wolf. Lily ducked just as it flew passed her and sliced her sickle up. The arrow itself stuck into the monster's shoulder while the fire began to spread along the fur rapidly. Nico however was still trying to focus on the other wolf. The large black beast was snapping it's teeth and readying itself to pounce. When it did the son of Hades managed to graze the underside of the wolf with his sword while Annabeth caught it's side. With one wolf dying in the fire and the other severely wounded the four found their way to escape.

"Come on. Run!" No one needed Lily to say it twice. They bolted out of the Hall at top speed, just making it out of the building before Percy and Victor came out.

"We have to go. There's a wolf!"

"You too?" Azurana looked into the hall but Victor pulled her back quickly.

"We can't go back right now! We'll have to wait to draw them out before we can get Juliet."

"She's not here. Percy - well, wolf Percy - he said to ask a curator...oh crap. We gotta go." The howling of one of the wolves was getting closer. A few bystanders were watching the group in curiosity. No one was able to relax till they were back on the Olympus.

"I could swear werewolves were extinct." Annabeth was laying on the deck of the ship completely baffled.

"No. They've just been lying low. They stay in cities mostly. People disappear all the time without others noticing. We have to go to Italy Percy." Az was resting on the bow of the ship. She was glad to have escaped but that was too close. Werewolves didn't hunt immortals or demigods normally. There was easier prey out there...so why did they attack?

"Someone doesn't want us released."

"Yeah but who Victor? Our parents surely wouldn't try to stop us." Percy pulled the ship away and started to head to Verona. It was normal to run into monsters on quests but this wasn't an ordinary quest...who would want to stop them? Was there a god in Olympus that didn't want the immortal children released? And if so, which one? Especially since the gods themselves were who issued the quest.

"Maybe they couldn't pass up the opportunity? So, Italy?" The sea demigod was watching Az carefully.

"Yeah. Verona. Juliet's encased in marble or bronze I bet. Juliet's statue was moved to Juliet's garden in Verona Italy. Damn that story."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah. You read it Nico?" The lithe blonde was impressed.

"No. My sister did. It's one of the few things she had for herself was her books."

"Ah. Yeah, well they moved her to Juliet's garden. Verona here we come."


	8. Juliet's Statue & A Visit From War

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Only the immortal children are my creation. Song in the chapter is Locked Within the Crystal Ball by Blackmore's Night.

Juliet's Statue & A Visit From War

"Okeh ready? And breath in, hands up. And out, hands down." Azurana was standing on the deck of the ship as the sun was peaking out of the horizon. Nico was learning the art of yoga in the form of sun salutations.

"Why are we doing this?" The dark haired son of Hades looked over to his brighter friend.

"Because it helps with poise, balance, and flexibility. All of which I needed greatly...well not really flexibility. I was pretty bendy to begin with. Besides, if nothing else you are saying hello to my father. Now put your left foot back, keep centered, arms out...and lean forward a little. Breath in, arms up. And out, arms down."

"What are you two doing?"

"Yoga, apparently." Nico stopped to watch Az move into dancer's pose. "Okeh, I can't do that."

"What guy could?"

"Shut it Percy, yoga is done by men and women alike. If you tried I bet you could do it." The lithe blonde moved out of dancer's pose only to fall over, bumping into the railing of the ship.

"Don't go falling over board again. Cadan's not here to save you." Lily had appeared with Annabeth holding what looked like a muffin...or maybe a biscuit.

"Hey I haven't fallen overboard in a long time. Not since those stupid German U-boats were attacking vessels."

"U-boats? Those haven't been around in like 60 some years."

"I know that Percy. Like I said, I haven't fallen overboard in a long time. How far are we from Verona?" Az stood up, taking a piece of Lily's food...ah, berry muffin.

"Half a day, a day at most. We'll have to take a car there, it's not near the ocean. Where'd you get that?" Demeter's daughter looked up from her muffin and pointed toward the galley.

"Victor's making breakfast." Somehow Azurana seemed stunned by this.

"Victor can cook?"

"He's always been able to cook Az. Him and Juliet were the ones that made our meals."

"Really?" How did she miss that? Oh yeah...Cadan.

"How did you not know that?"

"I'm not as observant as I like to think I am apparently." The sun child shrugged before grinning and spinning around on the deck in a circle. Azurana's love of music was boiling over into a song she hadn't sang since the days her family was whole.

"Here in the spotlight this moment is ours  
No one can stop us, we're one with the stars  
Here in the spotlight this moment is ours  
No one can stop us, we're one with the stars

I feel the waves begin to rise  
Far across the ocean deep within your eyes.  
Silently watching as they fall  
I can see the future locked within the crystal ball.

Strike up the lightening, hear my prayer  
Feel the light electric dancing through the air  
Here by the ancient castle wall  
Can you see the future locked within the crystal ball.

Here in the spotlight this moment is ours,  
No one can stop us we're one with the stars  
Here in the spotlight this moment is ours  
No one can stop us, we're one with the stars

Quiet by nature, standing tall  
cold stone circles, they have seen it all  
Caught like a ghost from yesterday, shadows down the hall  
Are locked within the crystal ball"

Azurana was laughing a little as she took Lily's hands and started dancing with her. The sheer happiness and randomness of the moment couldn't be trumped by anyone. It was just simply fun.

"Fire, water, earth and sky  
Mysteries surround us, legends never die!  
They live for one moment, lost in time, I can hear them call  
They're locked within the crystal ball.  
I feel the waves begin to rise  
Far across the ocean deep within your eyes  
Silently watching as they fall

I can see the future locked within the crystal ball." Nico was trying his best to not laugh at his friend but she made it too hard. Even Demeter's daughter couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"That...was very Az. I've missed that Az."

"Me too. I haven't felt like me in so long." The day went on as normally as possible with the group of them. The only trouble they ran into was sometime in the night when they almost ran into a group of rocks. Once in Verona they would be able to get to their goal. They could free Juliet.

"So this is Verona huh? Not that big of a deal." Nico was looking around at the old brick buildings. The group were getting quite a few stares from the locals. Maybe it was the fact they were tourists? Or that half of them were dressed really oddly. Nico's black clothes stuck out around people in lighter colored clothing and Victor's scholarly look didn't go with the rest of them at all. Then again Az never went with anything. She was in another pair of shorts but this time with a hot pink T-shirt on. Well, that and Nico's aviator jacket which she had stolen earlier that day.

"Do you know where we're even going Az? We've walked passed this restaurant three times already." Annabeth had stopped next to the round tables outside the cafe. It was true, they were walking in circles.

"I keep sensing her right around here. I can't explain it. I'm following my senses here."

"Maybe you're hungry? I mean if we pass this place again I'm gonna have to get some pasta." The son of Hades leaned in a bit to sniff the air. Rich marinara and and fresh mozzarella could be smelled from where they were standing.

"Nico. This is no time to eat."

"Says you Az. I'm a guy. Guys need more food then skinny sticks of girls."

"I'm not a stick! I'm naturally small. Look at any daughter of Apollo. We're all tiny and fit. It makes us agile. Wait till you see Juliet. She's a stick."

"No she's not. Juliet has curves. You don't really."

"You aren't helping Lily! I'm n-hey. What's this?" The blonde was looking down an alleyway that they had somehow missed on their first two times down the street. It led to a stone courtyard...huh.

"She's here. She has to be." Percy looked around but could find nothing that would hold a person.

"All I see is four stone walls, a few benches, and a bronze statue. So unless she's encased in metal I really don't think-"

"Statue? Look! Juliet!" Azurana was over at the statue in a flash, looking at the carving in the center.

"Yeah. Juliet's Statue. Says here that the statue was made in the memory of Juliet. There was a companion statue made of Romeo later but says it was lost when the statue was first moved from Italy to...France. You think this is what was in the Louvre?" Annabeth looked up from the plaque that was attached to the bronze statue.

"Definitely. Smell that? Roses. There aren't any around here. It's coming from the statue." Lily was smiling brightly. Her best friend was finally found.

"How can bronze smell of roses?"

"Easily Perce, Juliet smells like roses. The smell of her demigod presence is seeping through the metal and we-" The daughter of Apollo had gone around the corner only to come back a few minutes later with a sledgehammer.

"Are going to get her out. I make no promises on not getting arrested Victor so I'm sorry if we do. Move back." Moving up to the statue, Azurana started to hit it, trying in vain to bust it open.

"Where'd you get a sledgehammer?" Victor hadn't moved back like the rest of them. He was either brave enough or foolish enough to believe the younger immortal wouldn't hit him.

"The- construction site- down- the street." With her small frame, Az wasn't putting much power into her movements. The ancient bronze wasn't giving in much.

"Would you give me that before you hurt yourself or someone else?"

"And give me back my jacket." Victor took the hammer and started to hit the statue's center where Juliet's hand was. Still, it was taking quite a bit of effort to get the bronze to break so he abandoned the hammer and took out his sword. Surely celestial bronze could break celestial bronze. Normal bronze would've broken under the hammer.

"I will not. I like this jacket."

"You took it from my room!"

"So? You live on a boat as of right now. It was bound to happen sometime." There was a gust of stale air when Victor had gotten through. The hole exposed a hand. A perfect hand...that moved.

"Hey...what's the big idea? Let me out!" The girl's voice echoed from inside the hollow cavity. She was alive and waking up.

"Hang on Juliet. We're working on it. You're stuck in celestial bronze. Stay still or I'll end up hitting you." It took a few more minutes before the strawberry blonde was finally free. Her long curly hair fell into her face when she came out. Well, tumbled. It was easy to see why from the way she had been standing for thousands of years.

"Oh...bright...Victor? Victor! Oh thank the gods. What happened? Last I remember we were standing in front of the council...oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm Juliet Kaligaris. Pleasure to meet you." The three demigods were simply staring at the daughter of love. Huh...

"You look a lot like Silena. S-she was a daughter of Aphrodite too." Percy shook his head and smiled at the newest member to their ragtag team.

"Sorry, I'm Percy. This is Annabeth and Nico. You know everyone else."

"Hmm...interesting. And who is this Silena?"

"She's a friend of ours...died a few months ago in the Battle of Manhattan. Silena was a brave warrior. You two have the same mother. It's probably why you look alike." Annabeth was rambling a bit and stopped herself just as some people came into the courtyard. The noise of Victor breaking the statue had drawn them...and a few policemen.

"Hey you! What you doing?" Everyone turned to see the cops...crap.

"Run!" Az shoved through the cops, making a hole for the others to run through too. Juliet was having a bit of trouble running but luckily Victor had a hold of her.

"Always running with you isn't it Az!" The blonde laughed as they raced toward where the minivan they rented was. It fit eight thankfully.

"Yep! Makes life more interesting that way!"

"Life's always interesting when it comes to you!" Somehow they had eluded the police but Annabeth was sure they'd put an alert out for anyone who spots them.

"We have to go. Come on." Juliet looked at the son of Poseidon like he was insane.

"What is it?"

"An updated chariot, now come on." Lily held out her hand and helped Juliet in. Soon enough they were back out of the city and heading toward the Olympus.

"Where would a good place for fighting be? You know, anger, rage, strength. Know any Annabeth?" Azurana was leaning forward toward Percy and Annabeth in the front seat. Lily was catching Juliet up on the times, though her white dress looked like something someone would wear in this time.

"Uh, no...not in action anyway. There are plenty of arenas around the world that have been hailed for such things, the most famous being the Roman Colosseum on the other side of the country."

"You mean Ares' Colosseum? He had the emperor build the place...or at least a version of him. Wanted to find the best fighters I suppose. The god loves violence."

"He's the god of war Azurana, you can't get much more violent then that."

"Yet you're in love with his son."

"Love is a type of war my dear. Didn't you know?"

"Well if there would be a place to find Ari it would be there." Percy was still headed for the boat when he realized they might be able to get there faster by car.

"How far away is Rome? It can't be that far can it? I mean Italy isn't that big..."

"It's the other side of Italy Percy. It'll be easier to go by water. Rome is about 15 miles inland from the Mediterranean Sea."

"My Rome has changed!" Juliet was looking around all starry eyed at the city. There were only five of them heading in. Victor and Lily wanted to stay behind. Long time lovers parted for ages...no doubt what they were doing. She had only been out a day but the blonde had adapted to the new age quite well. They had spent the greater portion of their trip to Rome on getting her up to speed.

"Victor is missing out. Look at the beauty of this place! The architecture is amazing."

"We aren't here to site see. We have a quest to complete."

"What is it with you children of Athena? Always with the 'got to get this done' and the 'we don't have time for this'. oh and my personal favorite 'who has the time to sit and enjoy roses?'. I'll tell you who, me. Taking the time to enjoy life makes it more memorable. We are on a quest, I understand that. But if we don't take a little time to just enjoy the moment then what is the point of life? It's the little things that matter my dear. Don't waist the time on a grand adventure and miss out on something you'll remember long after the memory of battle has faded." Azurana grinned at the older immortal.

"Blazes of glory and passion burn bright and fade but fires of love will always stand. Isn't that what you always said to Ari?"

"Yes it is. It's true too. The things you remember most at the end of your life aren't the battles you fought or wars you won. It's the people you had with you. The hearts that connected to yours."

"She is really an Aphrodite child isn't she?"

"She's Aphrodite's immortal child, AB. The essence of who the goddess is. She'll probably talk about this stuff for years to come. You should've seen her when she realized I loved Cadan. It wasn't hard once you were around me from what I hear but I didn't really spend time with her in the beginning."

"And that love still burns like the sun Azurana, dear. Mother always loved your flame." The Colosseum wasn't too far ahead of them now...but it was surrounded by people.

"I don't suppose they give tours of the Colosseum?" Annabeth's shake of the head told Percy they had no such luck.

"Of course not...we'll have to wait till nightfall."

"Hey there Spitfire. What are you doing here?" The dark haired water demigod cringed. He knew that voice. Az, however, was beaming as she turned around and ran to the voice.

"Oh my gods! Ares!" The war god easily caught her and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you so bright. You going to fight in the arena?"

"We can't do that anymore. You know that. We'll get in trouble." The war god laughed.

"Since when did that ever stop you?"

"Since I'm trying to be good. Should've caught me last month. I'd have been up for causing major trouble...probably why I was never put in your care. They knew I'd cause some sort of chaos with you. Not that I didn't anyway."

"I know. I saw Chicago."

"The damn demigod shouldn't have insulted me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chicago? What did you do in Chicago?" Percy almost didn't want to know. He wasn't on the best of terms with Ares.

"I was there in the early 1870's."

"1871...no. No way! You did that! No one ever found the cause of the fire."

"Yeah, I was having a fight with Daniel about how I shouldn't have the gift of fire since his father was the god of fire. I told him that it wasn't the gift of fire but the gift of heat...the gift of the sun. We argued over it so I heated the room up. I can't help it if that damn barn next door had hay. The world is very flammable. At least he never argued with me about it again. Then again...he kind of got blamed for it. Oh well, Sullivan deserved it for what he said." Azurana shrugged and looked back at Ares.

"May we go in your arena?"

"You may of course. You, Spitfire, no one else. Not even you Kaligaris." Juliet pouted at being turned down. Percy looked skeptical, Annabeth didn't seem surprised, Nico, however, looked determined.

"She's not going in alone."

"Do you think you can protect her shrimp?"

"She's not going in alone." Nico took another step forward, being backed up by Percy.

"Let them come Ares. If anyone destroys something you know it'll be me. Then we can duke it out later, k?" The god of war raised his eyebrow at her.

"You'd want to fight me?"

"Why not? It'll be fun. I'll get singed, you'll get singed. We'll have a blast." Ares grinned wickedly.

"I like your spunk Spitfire. Deal. You destroy my arena, more then Poseidon already has, and me and you are going to go a round."

"Ares she's a girl! You can't seriously fight a girl." Percy didn't like the thought of Azurana fighting Ares, even if she was immortal. He was harder then hell to beat. Literally! He'd fought both.

"She's more capable then you Jackson. I'll fight her all damn day if I want. You're lucky she's vouching for you." The fire lit up in Ares' eyes. He was getting angry at the lack of respect the young demigod was showing him.

"Maybe once this is done we could have a match anyway? Just for fun?" The daughter of Apollo wanted to distract the angry god. Olympus only knew what damage he could do if he decided to fight Percy in the middle of the square they were standing in.

"Perhaps. Give Ari my greetings. It'd be an ingenious place to hide him. Right under my nose. You give whoever did this hell you hear me Spitfire?"

"Yes sir, General sir." Azurana saluted the god and laughed when he shook his head smiling. With one last bear hug, War was gone. Though he left three very confused demigods in his wake.

"What. The hell. Was that?" The three heroes knew well of Ares and his temperament, even at his own children. Why was he so...pleasant to the blonde?

"What? Ares? That's normal."

"No it isn't. The guy's tried to kill me! A few times." The sun child waved her hand at Percy.

"That's normal for you. Ares likes me."

"Ares adores you. Ever since you destroyed Babylon and Demeter's gardens. He thought it was hilarious." Juliet sat down next to her younger friend. Azurana rolled her eyes a bit.

"It wasn't just me that did that...I think he really took a shine after Troy. But men kept shooting arrows all willy-nilly and hitting me. So I took the arrows and shot them right back at them. It didn't help that I gave one of my arrows to my brother. He killed Achilles and since I had technically fought in the battle, Zeus blamed me. I didn't kill the arrogant son but I may as well have. So he stripped me of Delphi...you've been gone awhile Juliet."

"I can see that, dear...you will have to catch me up sometime. Now, how are we going to get in when we aren't allowed?" The other three demigods had sat down around them. The plan ended up with them waiting for nightfall and then following Juliet to Ari. Love was stronger then Azurana's senses. Which was true in Juliet's case, love was the strongest weapon of all for the daughter of Aphrodite. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

AN: That's all for now. Sorry it's shorter. I am trying to be historically accurate with places and events as possible. Daniel Sullivan was the first person to report the Great Chicago Fire, which was said to have started in Catherine O'Leary's barn. He is listed as having been the one to start the fire on accident as of 1997 but the truth of what happened and how the fire started are a mystery to this day.

Please R&R


	9. From Rome to New York

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians  
An: Okeh, finally got the chapter up. It's a lot harder then it sounds. The song in this chapter is by Celtic Woman. I recommend giving them a listen if you like Blackmore's Night. They're very good. R&R.

From Rome to New York

"Man this place is a mess!"

"Shh! they do have people patrolling this place, you know."

"Ow! There's so much rubble around it'd be hard to walk around here in broad daylight let alone in the dead of night like this." Azurana was having a little bit of difficulty with keeping her balance in the ruins. Earthquakes had done quite a number on the Colosseum.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Shh!" Juliet was in the lead and silencing them all. She was looking around, trying to feel the tug. They'd made it into the arena but it was hard from this point to figure out the direction. Slowly, the curly blonde moved one step in each direction. Finding that the pull was strongest to her left, she followed it. With every step the faint smell of blood and copper met Azurana's nose. War's inevitable end...bloodshed. Juliet was heading to the right place. All at once the daughter of love stopped with a gasp and looked down. She was on a rather large pile of ruined pillar but that didn't stop her.

"We have to move these." Stone by stone the ground was cleared and none of the demigods understood when they reached the Earth and there was no Ari.

"Juliet I don't-what are you doing?" Lily had moved to her best friend, watching as she frantically dug at the ground.

"I feel him...he's here. He's just further down. Help me." The thought struck Azurana like lightning. They didn't just encase them...they buried them! Alive! The rest of them joined in digging down, knowing that this was disrupting Ares' arena. After what seemed like forever and a good six feet in the ground, they came across a body. First came a finger...then a hand...and then Juliet found his face. The deep black hair was dusted brown by the dirt of the arena but the face was still the same. It took a few more minutes to uncover Ari completely but Juliet didn't care. She had her love and they were one step closer to getting their family back. Eyes almost as dark as the hair on his head opened. Sons of Ares weren't well known for happy smiles as they were for battle lust smirks and grins but the immortal son of the god of war was shining in happiness. Love really did take over everything...even war.

"Juliet...mia dolce Juliet." (Translation: my sweet Juliet) Azurana looked around at the others and realized that they were just as confused...everyone except Nico and Juliet. The blonde girl smiled down at her love and kissed him softly.

"Ari, tu sei libero mio amore." (Translation: you are free my love)

"Can he speak English?" Percy asked bluntly. Ari stared at him for a moment as if trying to place the language.

"Yes. I can. There are many of your language that come here."

"Well that's good at least. Come on before authorities get us for being here."

"What...Caspita! What happened here?"

"Poseidon and time, which we don't have. Come on." Azurana took hold of Ari's hand and helped him up. They had to get out now...peachy. It took quite a bit of near ninja skills to escape without being found, well they were found but the guards thought they were coming not going. It actually helped when they were shooed away.

"That was too close...come on, let's get back to the Olympus." Once everyone was safely aboard and they were out of Rome, the group sat down together in the dining hall.

"Who's next?"

"Christian...he's tricky though. Where would a child of Hermes be kept? People travel all the time to every corner of the world...where would he be?" Azurana pondered as she braided a strand of hair.

"Hmm...well where in history has there been a lot of travel? There's the Panama Canal, international airports like LAX, big port towns like Hong Kong, Ellis Island...there's a lot."

"Went through Ellis Island when I was a kid. Dad had us come over here when things started getting bad...he said it would be safer for us here. We came from Italy. From what Mom said, Hermes treasured Ellis Island since it was a place many traveled through." Nico didn't understand the confused looks on the immortals faces, especially Az's.

"Ellis Island closed down in 1954...that was years before-"

"Nico was born in the early 20th century. He was kept in the Layer of the Lotus Eaters for some 80 years. If they came to America around that time then they would have had to go through Ellis Island. They wouldn't let immigrants in any other way." Leave it to Annabeth to know about Ellis Island's history.

"Bianca had to go through extra inspection since she had been marked with chalk. The people said they were making sure she was healthy. She had a cold at the time." Nico shrugged at the thought of his family's entrance into America but it made Percy turn toward New York once more.

"I went there once when I was a kid. It's pretty easy to get to." At least they had a plan. If Christian wasn't there then they would just find another possible place and go to that. They would find him eventually. The group dispersed and headed off to do their own things. Azurana was sitting on the bow with Juliet talking.

"Your heart isn't the same...you have scars. You're still strong though. And still ever longing for him." The curly blonde smiled at the younger immortal. She realized how Az felt shortly after the pair spent some time together aboard the Olympus.

"I will always long for him. He is my heart. He has it from now until forever. I promised him forever Juliet...and if he still wishes, I will gladly give him that."

"Forever never holds the same meaning to us as it does the rest of the world."

"No...it doesn't. Then again, very little of the world is like it used to be. Love is tossed around so easily that I hardly believe it even exists."

"Humans confuse lust with love. Mother enjoys her playthings." Juliet smiled and looked out at the ocean. The world around them may have changed but their home and the ocean it sat on never seemed to. Without much warning the sun came blazing onto the deck. The girls looked behind them to find Apollo in a Maserati spider sun chariot. The god grinned at his daughter as he hopped out and came over.

"You've got Juliet! Very good. How are you beautiful Juliet?"

"Still with Ari but it's always nice to be noticed. I'm assuming you want Azurana so I will go find my beloved and...occupy him. Ta, ta." The daughter of love got up and bid them goodbye before disappearing below deck. Apollo shook his head.

"She's too much like her mother sometimes. Where are you headed sunshine?" The god took a seat on the bow next to his daughter. It may not have been a common occurrence with the demigods now but the gods wanted to keep in touch with their children from ages long gone.

"Ellis Island. They think Christian might be there. To be honest, they might be right. People went through there within a matter of hours. Well, most were anyway. I wasn't. They thought I was mentally unstable."

"No. Just hardened to the world, which gives off the impression of a serial killer to mortals."

"You think that's changed? I'm still as cold as I was then. I just hide it better." The blonde laughed at the thought of her 'crazy' days. It was more of a few centuries but she had had the right to be in the state she was in. There were still moments, glimpses, of that time in her face. They were merely shadows but it showed that the darkness that had taken hold of her was still lurking just beneath.

"You aren't. You're getting better, for which I believe I have a dark haired demigod to thank?"

"Nico. Yeah...he makes life better. I doubt we'd be here without him. At least I wouldn't be." Apollo nodded and wrapped his arm around his favorite daughter.

"Well, I have something that might warm you up to the world again. Here." Azurana looked down to find an electronic device with a pair of headphones attached.

"Uh, what-"

"It's an Ipod, well a godly one. I have one like it I had Hephaestus make it, the guy is good with electronics surprisingly. It can hold every song you desire, there's no limit unlike the mortal ones. They also don't have the color available for that variety."

"They don't have yellow available?"

"It's only in black and white for them but they have colored and designed covers they clip over the Ipod. Anyway, this has every song made in it. It even has the ones you sang so long ago. The world still has music and wonder to it Azurana...you just have to listen. Here, try this song. It's about Ellis Island actually. Just listen to their voices sunshine. They'll melt the ice inside you." The god kissed his daughter on the head before leaving. He could only hope the gift would once again open her heart. The blonde had put in her matching yellow headphones and started to play the song.

'On the first day of January, eighteen ninety two  
They opened Ellis Island, and let the people through  
And the first to cross the threshold  
of that isle of hope and tears,  
Was Annie Moore from Ireland  
Who was all of fifteen years

Isle of hope, Isle of tears,  
Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears  
But it's not the isle you left behind  
That isle of hunger, isle of pain,  
Isle you'll never see again  
But the isle of hope is always on your mind

In a little bag she carried, all her past and history  
And her dreams for the future, in the land of liberty  
The courage is the passport, when you're old world disappears  
But there's no future in the past, when you're fifteen years

Isle of hope, isle of tears,  
Isle of freedom, isle of fears  
But it's not the isle you left behind  
That isle of hunger, isle of pain,  
Isle you'll never see again  
but the isle of hope is always on your mind

When they closed down Ellis island, in nineteen forty three  
Seventeen million people, had come there for sanctuary  
And in springtime when i came here, and I stepped onto its piers  
I thought of how it must've been when you're fifteen years

Isle of hope, isle of tears,  
Isle of freedom, isle of fears  
but it's not the isle you left behind  
that isle of hunger, isle of pain,  
Isle you'll never see again  
but the isle of hope is always on your mind

Isle of hope, isle of tears,  
Isle of freedom, isle of fears  
but it's not the isle you left behind  
that isle of hunger, isle of pain,  
Isle you'll never see again  
but the isle of hope is always on your mind

But the isle of hope  
is always on your mind...'

Azurana smiled softly at the song. It did make her feel better. The world was still making beautiful music, even if she had stopped. At least there was something to still look forward to. Little by little she could feel her old self coming back. Music was a light...and it was guiding her back to herself.

"Thank you dad...let's hope he's actually there." The island wasn't hard to get to. It was quite easy once they got on a tour. The only problem would be locating Christian if he was there.

"How are we going to know where to go? Or what to look for?" Victor was looking about the main hall where people had once been processed. The building was huge.

"Well, my guess would be anything. Ari was in the ground, Lily was in a flower, Juliet was in a statue and you were in a sealed chamber...I wouldn't know what to look for." As they followed the tour group around the demigods didn't notice another person step into the group. How anyone missed the sandy haired teen was unknown but at the end of the tour there was still no sign of Christian but Az smelled him everywhere.

"I don't get it...where is he?"

"Where's who?" The group jumped at the new voice but Az quickly grinned and ran to the guy.

"Christian! Where were you? How'd you get out? Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Whoa. Slow down Az. I'm not sure where I was. I woke up in the main hall a few days ago. I heard someone calling me and...woke up. These clothes I got from a gift shop. Been wandering around with tour groups ever since. I didn't know where to go so I figured I would wait. Something told me to wait. Now, my question. What are you doing here little one?"

"We came to get you. We're releasing everyone in order of birth. Delphi said so..." Azurana didn't want to explain that one again but Christian would get caught up sooner or later.

"Uh, huh...so why are you out then?"

"She was never put away. I don't mean to break this up but we have to go. The ferry's about to leave." Nico was right. If they didn't hurry they'd be left behind on the Island. Once back on the ship safe and sound, Christian got filled in and Az couldn't contain her excitement.

"Uh, Azurana? You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm better then that. I'm perfect. Want to know Annabeth?" The daughter of Athena was afraid to ask but Christian already had the answer.

"Because next in line past me is Cadan. He's the one to release next. Az you gotta calm down. You going overboard isn't something we can afford."

"For the love of Olympus I haven't gone overboard in a long time! Come on...let's go...please?" Percy complied and started to steer the ship back out to sea. They were off to find Cadan...his brother. The only thing they didn't know was that someone else was searching for him too. Someone Azurana always feared would come back.

* * *

An: yay~ Next chapter done! I'm sorry if it's not up to par and that it took so long. I've had major writer's block but it's up now and the next chapter is the Cadan chapter! Be prepared for emotional roller coasters with Az.


	10. True Love's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson  
An: And a new chapter is up! I wanted to write more but I thought I'd leave it off at a cliffhanger~ ^.~ Read and review and forgive the shortness.

True Love's Past

Az was sitting in the galley of the ship with the others, trying to find out where a son of Poseidon would be hidden on Earth. Considering the amount of ocean that covered the planet...there was a lot of places.

"Well if it was in the larger oceans, wouldn't Poseidon have found him by now? It's only the rivers and lakes and stuff that he can't see into. Maybe salty lakes?" Azurana was braiding her long hair again. It at least gave her something to preoccupy her mind with instead of the butterflies turning her stomach inside out.

"There's the Great Salk Lake in Michigan...he could be there." Annabeth pointed to the Salk Lake on the world map they had out. It was possible...but Nico didn't get why they were looking for salty lakes.

"Hang on, why not fresh water lakes and stuff?" Victor shook his head at the notion of fresh water.

"He's a son of Poseidon, god of the ocean. Oceans are salt water...so we have to find something like an ocean. With Cadan it would be a large area. After what happened with him it's doubtful he'd have a small effect on the land.

"Well, there's the Great Salt Lake, the Dead Sea, which I'd bet more for Nico's sibling then Percy's, Aral Sea, Caspian Sea, Lake Balkhsh...there's a lot of bodies of salt water." The daughter of Athena was pointing to different locations. They were still in New York so if need be they could go find an outside source of help.

"What about Earthquakes? Poseidon is the earth shaker. I should know, he constantly destroys flora and fauna with his movements." Right, Lily wasn't that fond of earthquakes. Annabeth pondered the thought for a moment before grabbing her laptop and opening it to the internet. When earthquakes and bodies of salt water were cross referenced in a search engine the first result was the Caspian Sea.

"The largest salt lake in the world, so big that is known as one of the seven seas. It runs right through an earthquake belt too. If anything screamed Poseidon this would be it...but the closest point to the ocean is in the Mediterranean. We'd have a long way to get to the sea." Regardless, Annabeth was looking up ways to get to the Caspian Sea. There was the other problem of where in the Caspian Sea would they look? It was huge. Where were they going to find Cadan? At least they had a starting point. Still, they headed off and after what seemed like weeks, really it was about three days, they hit shore. Azurana was so excited that her stomach refused to un-knot. She couldn't wait to find him and finally hold onto the love she had lost so long ago.

"Az...no. You aren't going." Christian was holding up a hand to stop her. What?! She wasn't going?! But this was her love! This was Cadan. They couldn't stop her from this...they just couldn't.

"But, Christian it's Cadan. Come on, I've been waiting for this moment for four **THOUSAND** years! Please. You can't..." The son of Hermes understood the blonde's pain but couldn't allow her to go. Not with the power he had seen in her before. She would have to wait.

"No. Azurana, you are better here. Let us find him. We don't want to overwhelm him now do we? Just stay put. We'll bring him back and then by all means attack him with your brilliant smile. But stay for now." Although she pouted and complained and ranted about the injustice, Azurana stayed behind on the boat with Juliet and Ari.

"Did they have to take Nico? So unfair. Leave me here when it's Cadan. Well when Natalia's time comes he'll stay behind. This is so frustrating. I hate waiting!" Aphrodite's daughter watched the youngest immortal with amusement. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had been ranting for a good few hours already.

"Az, why not do something to occupy yourself? Let me do your hair. Or if not I'm sure there is a nice hot spring around here to bath in...Surely Ari and I can keep your overwhelming anger at bay."

"Who says that's a good thing. Can't get her to fight decently unless she's absolutely livid. Come on sun child. Let's fight." The strong son of war moved into a dueling stance with his fists up. Azurana wasn't in the mood for a duel, but then again that was why Ari wanted to fight her. He was betting she'd be a better fighter when angered as children of Ares often were. True to his theory, she was. Sure she failed at winning but she gave a better fight then the daughter of Apollo normally would have. Even with the distraction, time moved effortlessly slow. It was only nightfall and it would take a few days to get to the Sea much less the time it would take to find Cadan and then ANOTHER three days back! That was a week! A week with nothing to do but dwell on what was coming.

"You would have been waiting regardless Azurana. Calm down." Juliet was setting out food for the three of them in the dining hall. Dinner...and then maybe she could force herself to sleep, Artemis willing.

"At least if I had gone I'd have him in half the time. I don't do well with waiting."

"Yes, we are well aware never the less you will have to be patient. Now eat." With a grumble Azurana started to eat. The butterflies in her stomach still weren't settling down but at least it distracted her for a little while. Over the week, Ari had spent most of the day with the youngest immortal, fighting her. Juliet often spent her time on the deck with them sunbathing. Az had swung a kick to the side of Ari's face only to have him knock it upward to send the girl off-balance. Neither noticed the group coming up or it's new members. They all stopped when they noticed the fight going on. Apollo's daughter did a step out as she landed in a crouch. It took half a second to recover and go for Ari again. She had been getting better and better as the days passed by. The group of returning immortals stopped and watched the fight continue.

"Wow...she's brave to be taking on Ari. Who is that?" A girl that was quite familiar to everyone but Azurana asked, placing a hand on a tall dark haired man's arm.

"That, is Azurana Minas. Daughter of Apollo. I didn't know she still had that much fire still boiling at the surface. Ari might actually lose." Chirstian had come up on the other side of the girl. Ari grabbed hold of the blonde's arm and twisted it.

"You won't win Azurana. You don't have enough power."

"Ah! Wanna bet?" Azurana shot her leg back and up to kick Ari between the legs and spun around to hold a dagger that she grabbed from her belt to his neck.

"I. Win...finally! Now will you leave me be to sulk?" Her blue eyes were on fire as she stared down at the son of Ares.

"Don't have to. They're...back...uh oh." Azurana didn't hear the last part of Ari's sentiment. Her insides suddenly burned with happiness as she turned around. There he was. Dark brown, almost black, hair, bright sea-green eyes, tanned skin. Cadan. Her beautiful Cadan. But there was a girl holding onto him that she didn't recognize. Who was she and why did she give her a feeling of sudden unease. Christian had come over to her first.

"That was a great scene to watch. Who knew you could fight?"

"Well I knew! Do I really look like I can't defend myself or something? Hello, look at my record...hi." Azurana smiled shyly. Now that he was here what was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to run to him and hold him close like she wanted so badly to do or was he no longer interested in her? That girl was still holding his arm too.

"Hi...you look...different." Cadan nodded trying to hold back what his mind was screaming at him. This was an unusual situation that he didn't ever think he'd encounter.

"Different? I'm the same, still me...just older." Azurana looked down at herself. She hadn't thought she really changed much...just not as sunny as she had once been.

"Older..."

"Hello, you fight wonderfully Azurana. I can see why Apollo waited so long to choose an immortal child. I'm Calypso. Pleasure to meet you." The daughter of Atlas held out her hand to Azurana as the rest of the immortals cringed slightly. Juliet's hand went to her heart as she felt the clenching of her friend.

"Calypso? O-oh...uh, hi. Thanks. You caught me on a good day." She shook the other's hand softly while her inner turmoil flared. This was Calypso? Cadan's first love...the one that had betrayed him so long ago. She had thought the sea beauty was imprisoned on an island. If she was released how much of a chance did she stand? Azurana shook her head mentally. No, Cadan loved her...he wouldn't abandoned her for his once love would he? Well she didn't sink his father's palace. But she had sided against him in the first war. That was for her father though. Why was she here!?

"How'd you get here?" The question came out shakier then she had wanted.

"Percy got the gods to let me out of imprisonment. The only thing I thought of was finding my greatest lost love. I felt Cadan's pull but couldn't find him. Lucky for me the others came looking for him and Cadan has graciously allowed me to stay here on the Olympus with all of you. I'm not sure where to stay though. Each room is for a god and neither of my parents are.

"You are of the sea so it'd be Poseidon's room." Percy wasn't thinking when he said those words but immediately shut up at Annabeth's glare. Calypso in a room with both Percy and Cadan? There was sure to be trouble.

"I suppose you would. Come on, let me show you around." The immortal son of Poseidon moved to show the child of the sea around. Azurana felt her fears swallowing her whole. What was she going to do? Her one love was still in love with another. She could see it in his eyes. This was a day she had feared but never honestly believed would happen. Christian watched them go and sighed. This was going to get complicated fast. He moved and wrapped an arm around Azurana's shoulders.

"You don't need to worry...he's just in shock at being released. I'm sure he'll come find you in a bit." The blonde nodded though she wasn't so sure. Why was she so insecure? Oh right, she was fearing he wouldn't want her anyway once he was released. Oh Aphrodite was she insecure. Silently Azurana prayed to the goddess to help her. She didn't want to lose Cadan after all of this.

When dinner came they all sat down with Calypso on Cadan's right. She wasn't letting him out of her sight. Azurana was on the other side of the table, feeling very much ignored. It was like Cadan didn't even bother to see her. Was he upset with her sinking Poseidon's palace after all or getting them locked up? Or was he just too much in love with Calypso? Either way she wasn't getting any attention from the man she had waited thousands of years to see again.

"So, Luna's next...maybe we should ask Artemis where she is most? I wouldn't have a clue where Luna is." Lily was pondering on the next child while her best friend was still looking worried. Juliet could feel the pain radiating off of Azurana. Poor girl. This had to be horrible for her.

"We'd have to wait for nightfall. Perhaps we could spend the rest of the time catching up? How has everyone been? I wanted to know more about Annabeth and Nico too. You look so like Hades too. You'll be a handsome man one day." Calypso smiled warmly at the young demigod, causing him to blush lightly. Azurana felt her temper flare slightly. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous but first she showed up with Cadan and now she wanted Nico too? The blonde hadn't finished her food but claimed she was done and excused herself from the table. They watched her go but only Nico had gotten up to follow. He found his friend on the deck, looking out at the ocean.

"Az? You alright?"

"Yes...no...I just-why? Of all the people in the world, in the history of the world, why her? Why did she have to be the one here?" Azurana knew how she sounded and knew that it sounded horrible, but it was Calypso. The one girl that really had the power to strip away everything she held dear.

"Don't think like that. Cadan can't really be that wrapped up in her to forget you completely. I believe you'll get him Az. You've suffered too long for him to just...reject you."

"Really? Because most of Olympus probably thinks I haven't suffered enough. Three. That's how many stood up for me when we were condemned. Three. Father, Artemis, and Aphrodite. No one else. I don't mean to be so glum about it. I really don't...so long I've waited for this day...so many centuries spent dreaming of it, wishing for it, knowing it would never come. Then it does and the one outcome I didn't foresee happening and one of the worst that could happen did." The blonde sighed and slumped forward to look out at the water. Maybe Poseidon would take mercy on her and drop her right down into the underworld if things became worse. Ha...not likely.

"Azurana stop it. You're better then this. Just give it a few days. Maybe Christian is right. Maybe he's just in shock." With a nod of her head, she agreed to give it a few days. But as the days past it didn't seem to be getting any better. They had talked to Artemis and found that she often had months of a single night stretching across Alaska. They would simply have to follow the albino wolf that belonged to Luna. Trick was finding it since it only came out to hunt when the moon was full. Give it enough of a magical pull and the wolf would find them.

From what the others said, Calypso's magic would be enough to lure the beast to them. Oh joy...another reason for her to stay around. It had been days of sailing and they were still a bit away from getting to Alaska. Azurana felt near ready to implode. She and Cadan still hadn't spoken and he had made sure he wasn't left alone with her. Was he afraid of her? Or did he just not want a confrontation while confined to a ship?

"It's funny you know. You're affection for my Cadan." Azurana had been trying to distract herself with yoga on the deck when she heard the sea beauty's voice behind her. The rage she felt swelled to new levels at the words 'my Cadan'. Oh she loathed that woman.

"He isn't yours for one and I don't see how anything I do or feel is any of your business."

"It is my business when it concerns Cadan. What do you really hope to accomplish sun child?" Her azure eyes turned and locked with the blue-green ones that were her enemy.

"For your information I have Cadan. I'm with him."

"Were. You were with him. Can't you see he is with me again? You wouldn't have even been with him had I not supported my father." Her anger burned ever brighter in her eyes as she stepped closer. The others were starting to hear and come out but Cadan had yet to emerge from below deck.

"I don't care what your delusional mind thinks you sea witch! You are a past love. I am his love. Don't fool yourself." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ari grin. He was proud that she was actually taking a stand. Not many would have had the strength or resolve to stand against Calypso once she'd set her eye on something.

"First loves always come first dear. You were merely something to distract him."

"First loves aren't always the strongest. Cadan wouldn't just disregard everything we've been through for a woman who betrayed him."

"Don't you dare speak of things you know nothing about you ignorant brat! I told Cadan everything and he has forgiven me unlike the girl who sank his father's palace. He loves me more so just get over it."

"He does not! You aren't going to come on this ship and simply take him away! I don't care what you think is going to happen but I will not stand and just watch you take away a man I've loved since I was 18!"

"And I have loved him since before the war. My love for him was before you were even dreamed of. It is stronger, longer lasting, and so much deeper then yours could ever hope to accomplish. Cadan is mine."

"You are wrong!" Though Azurana wasn't as sure as she had been when she'd first spoken out. Neither girl had noticed that everyone was on the deck now, including Cadan who had just walked up at the daughter of Apollo's final shout.

"What is going on?" Before Az could speak Calypso jumped to answer him.

"She's yelling at me telling me that I'm wrong for saying that on your list of loves that I come before her." True that had been what they were arguing about but with the way it was worded the sentence seemed twisted around somehow.

"No that's wa-"

"She's right." No one dared breathed a word at Cadan's oh so simple statement. Problem was...which she was he talking about?


	11. Through the Ocean's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson  
An: Read and Review~ Next chapter is through Cadan's POV!

ch. 11 Through the Ocean's Eyes

"W-what?" The blonde could feel her bravery seeping away with every second. She didn't dare say what was on her mind for fear her thoughts would fail her.

"Calypso is right. She is first on who I love. She will always be first; it will always be true." In that moment Juliet bit back a cry of pain. Azurana could barely hold it back either. Her thoughts had betrayed her...she had lost to the sea devil that was currently smiling very smugly at her. 4000 years of waiting and all she got was a broken heart. Not even losing Cadan all those years ago could match the pain she felt at that moment. The tears could barely be contained within her eyes as she simply stepped back and went inside.

Cadan watched her leave confused. Why was she crying? What did he do? The rest of his family for all intents and purposes was looking at him with many different emotions. Sadness, anger, pity, shock...Calypso looked quite happy though he wasn't sure why on that either. Azurana's friend Nico shook his head and moved to follow the daughter of the sun god. With his movement everyone else dispersed. The immortal was left to his confusion and Calypso's overly happy face.

"I don't understand. What just...ugh, that girl was always so hard to understand."

"She is simply having a hard time facing the reality that I come first with you."

"You are first Calypso, you do not however come first." The sea beauty looked at Cadan like he had lost his marbles. The dark haired demigod however didn't seem like he was going to elaborate though.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You are first with me Calypso because I loved you first, that will never change. You do not come first. Azurana does. She always will. It took me a very long time to let go of you. I have no intention of taking up that flame again. It does not exist anymore. I love you but I am not in love with you. My heart...my soul is hers. Azurana took a lot of abuse to gain my love. As insufferable as it was in the beginning and as horrible as it ended...I would never let her go. The only reason I have not allowed myself to be alone with her is my own fear of her no longer wishing it. She is different. I wasn't sure if her love for me was still there. Now I fear she may not hear reason. Rest assured Calypso, if she is broken from this, you will pay. Jealousy was never a good color for you." With that he walked away. Cadan knew better then to go to Azurana now...so he simply let the time go by as he watched the water move. His father was trying to slow them down, wanting to keep his lost son on the ocean just a little while longer.

Cadan wasn't forcing it and by the looks of it neither was Percy. The two had got along remarkably well, even after they found out that both of them had fallen in love with Calypso and neither had stayed with her. One because of betrayal another because of the duty he had to save the world. Although Cadan suspected the grey eyed demigod girl that Percy was dating had something to do with it. The fact that there were other children of Poseidon and Athena that could get along astounded him. Cadan had always thought it was impossible and that Victor and him got along because they were great friends before the long standing feud between their parents had broken out. Apollo was asleep once more and the moon and stars were dancing upon the salty waves as the immortal continued to think on the argument that had occurred earlier that day. An argument over himself.

"You can't keep doing this to her, you know?" Christian had come to sit next to Cadan on the bow of the ship, his back to the ocean unlike his best friend.

"I know...it wasn't my intention to cause her such harm."

"Yet you continue to do so. You remember the last time you said those words?"

_"Hey, mind telling me why our resident sunflower is looking so dreary?" Christian asked as he moved to sit next to Cadan with his back to the ocean. The green eyed sea child turned to face the same way. He didn't look very happy...in fact, Cadan was looking rather frazzled and frustrated._

_"Honestly? I have no idea. I think I may have snapped on her a few nights ago."_

_"What? Cadan that girl adores you! Why must you continue to do this to her?"_

_"I didn't mean to! I can't remember anything I said. She was talking to me and then she mentioned Calypso and I...I don't remember. I blacked out. More then likely she spoke without thinking and I got insulted." The son of Hermes shook his head. How Azurana had fallen in love with such a temperamental demigod was beyond him. Then again...he did love Natalia and she was as bipolar about things as Cadan was._

_"Cadan whatever you did you need to apologize for it. She can barely be in your presence without getting tongue tied."_

_"I want to apologize but she's avoiding me! I haven't been able to track her down long enough to say sorry. For being on a ship with only so many hiding places she sure knows how not to be found. I can't help it that I got angry. She was talking about her..."_

_"Azurana doesn't know that Calypso was your first love. She only knows that you had someone before...someone you lost. She has no idea it was Calypso. Give her a chance Cadan. I dare say that girl is completely in love with you."_

_"I know...the thing is I think I may be falling for her too. She's always so bright and happy. When she smiles I swear the world gets brighter. I could easily listen to her sing forever. I don't know what to do. It's been so long since I've ever thought of loving someone and then all of a sudden I find myself wanting her. She's so young..."_

_"She's old enough. Cadan she tries so hard to get you to notice her. Although if you keep doing this to her you might just break the poor girl."_

_"But how am I going to apologize if she won't come near me? It wasn't my intention to cause her such harm. I thought it was sweet of her to come out to talk to me..." Cadan sighed in frustration. What was he going to do with the blonde?_

_"Well I may have a solution. She wanted to know when our next port is. She mentioned to Natalia that she forgot something at port that she really wanted to get."_

_"Our next port isn't for another week...but the closest port is only three days from here. It's out of our way but-"_

_"Even better. I'll tell Natalia that you're making a special stop at port for Azurana, even if it is out of the way." Cadan grinned at his best friend. No matter what trouble it was, at least he knew Christian would always help him out._

_"Natalia will undoubtedly pass along the info...maybe then she'll brave my presence enough for me to apologize for what I did. I just wish I could remember what I said to her."_

_"I don't know but this should help. I'm off to my angel of death. Goodnight." _

Cadan shook his head at the memory, fingering the necklace that Az had given him. At least he remembered this harm. That one hadn't gone over so well but in the end it helped them break the ice and just...be.

"Yes and it wound up being a bigger problem then we had thought. Somehow Calypso has caused another fissure between us. Only this time she's aware of what Calypso was to me."

"Why did you do it? After all these years? Why pick now to kill her? That's what you're doing Cadan. Of all things why did you pick Calypso? We know you still love her but we were sure that Az meant more to you."

"She does! I wouldn't give up Azurana for the world. Calypso is first because I loved her first. Azurana will always come first though...I wasn't aware that's what they were fighting over. Yet again I find her hiding from me."

"Can you blame her?" With a sigh Cadan shook his head. No, he couldn't blame Azurana for avoiding him. It was the reason he had avoided her. "Why didn't you come to her sooner? Ease her fears? If you had then perhaps Calypso wouldn't have had so much oil to fuel the fire."

"I was afraid of what she would say. She's different Christian. Her eyes are dulled...her spirit is locked up in a box it seems. Like she lost her drive...her happiness. The magic that always sparkled in her eyes is gone. The cruelty and harshness of the world has gotten to her. 4000 years is a long time. I wasn't sure she still felt the same."

"We did that to her. Us being ripped away. The gods didn't foresee it happening. Azurana has suffered. She burned Africa. It's no where near the lush landscape it once was. Her grief and anger and sorrow were so strong that she just couldn't hold it in. All Azurana did for those years we were locked away was see the world through dead eyes. One of her arrows brought down a son of Zeus. She didn't fire the arrow but it was one of hers. Do you know what the gods did? They ripped Delphi, her last friend, away. She resides in a mortal now. Az has been alone for a very long time. It's amazing any piece of her is still intact although now..."

"Why would the gods do that to her? It wasn't her fault! None of it! I did that to her. It was my doing that got her to sink Atlantis, she didn't shoot the arrow that killed the son of Zeus. Why punish her for things that shouldn't have been blamed to her."

"Because it was her arrow. Her energy blast. Regardless of the cause they were hers in the end. The responsibility laid with her and therefore so did the punishment. I don't agree with it but that is the train of thought that Zeus governs with."

"Azurana...no wonder the sparkle in your eyes left. How can I apologize to her now? Christian I cannot lose her." His sea-green eyes seemed almost desperate as they pleaded with the sandy haired immortal. In truth, Christian just didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure Azurana could be fixed again. The look in her eyes showed her broken soul for what it was, a girl longing for the man she loved. And now that she believed she no longer had that man...well, her broken heart might not mend.

"I don't know. Just pray she braves the outside of her cabin. Otherwise you might have to venture inside her room."

"I pray to every god that will listen that she does...how was she before you came to release me?" Christian smiled softly as he stood up to head to bed.

"She was starting to get her old spark back. The old Azurana is still there...she's just buried deep down. I wish you the best of luck Cadan. We'll help where we can but ultimately you must be the one to fix her." With that the immortal son of Hermes left. Cadan wasn't sure how to fix it. Azurana still wasn't coming out almost a week later. Even when they went to look for Luna, the girl only came out to find her cousin. All the while she stayed away from Cadan, gravitating instead to Nico. It made him angry that the son of Hades would be so close to her when he was not. Still, he couldn't fault him. At least Nico was getting her to smile...even laugh once or twice. They found Luna in a village that was shrouded in nightfall for half the year. She was under the ice of the large lake just outside the village but they eventually found her. Luna was quite happy to be out of the ice and into a warm bed.

Cadan wanted to talk to Azurana but found that even when she was out of her room, she was out of his reach. How was it that she could do that? The sea child was so distracted that he didn't even realize that they were moving to their next destination, Las Vegas, until half a day later.

"Why Las Vegas?" Percy shrugged his shoulders as he guided the ship.

"It's where the most marriages happen. They figured that would be the most likely place to find the daughter of Hera. I'm not sure how it correlates but that's what was decided. You look tired Cadan, go rest. I've got this." The immortal nodded to his younger brother and headed for bed. He didn't make it there. Instead he moved into Azurana's room, knowing the girl was asleep with the moon so high. There she was. Curled up in the blankets on her bed, long hair framing her lithe body. Slowly Cadan moved to lay down next to her, pulling her close. Even if she kept a strong distance between them while awake, once asleep she snuggled into his body.

"Azurana...my sweet beautiful Azurana. I am sorry for what I did to you. It is not what you think. Calypso does not own my heart. How could she possibly have it when you hold it so closely guarded to you? You have kept it all these long centuries...it astounds me that you never let me go. I wish things had been different...perhaps then the world wouldn't have been able to damage you. Please, forgive me. I am yours, I shall always be yours. You promised me forever Azurana. Allow me the chance to give you the same...

_~flashback from Az's POV~_

_"Wow. This room is amazing! It's so close to the ocean." Azurana ran to the bed and hopped up on it, only to move to the window. She could almost feel the salty spray as the waves beat against the stone beneath the open window. Cadan smiled at her, joining her on the bed._

_"It's the closest one to the water. I thought you might like it."_

_"I love it! Can I stay in here? This room?" The demigod shrugged. How was he going to tell her?_

_"You could...but it's someone's room already."_

_"Oh. Is it your father's? I don't think he'd like me being in his room if it is."_

_"No, my father's room is in highest room in the central tower. He likes to look out at his kingdom. Me? I prefer to be as close to it as possible." Azurana stopped and looked at Cadan who was sitting right next to her. She was...in his room?_

_"T-this is your room?" At his nod her face went red. She hadn't thought of it being his room. It occurred to her that it should have since he hadn't shown her his room yet._

_"You can stay, if you like."_

_"B-but I've...I've never-"_

_"Been in bed with another?" Cadan supplied. Of course she hadn't. Apollo would have protected her well and she came to the ship at just 18. Smiling softly he moved to hold her close._

_"I will be gentle if you give me the chance. If you wish I can simply hold you...just stay. Stay with me Azurana."_

_"Until my heart stops and Olympus falls." Cadan's smile grew at her promise to him. Azurana simply glowed with love and happiness. They were at the top of the world and she gave herself freely to him. It wasn't until he'd had her that their world came crashing down..._

_~end flashback~_

Cadan didn't know how to take away the pain that encased the once carefree girl. He never wanted to let her go. He knew he would have to before she woke up. The immortal slipped his sand-dollar and ocean stones necklace off and placed it around the blonde's neck.

"To say I'm sorry for what I did to you. You never deserved it...none of it." With a kiss to her soft lips, Cadan slipped from her room. His neck felt naked without the necklace around it. Ever since it was given to him, he had yet to take it off. It was where it needed to be though. He knew it would say what he had been unable to. All he could hope was that Azurana would forgive him or at the very least, talk to him. He woke up the next morning to find Calypso standing over his bed.

"You gave her the necklace? Why would you do that? That is such a precious item to the sea. Why would you trust her to have it? I don't understand."

"You wouldn't Calypso. Azurana was the one to give it to me. Ironically because I snapped at her for something she had said about you. I still have no idea what I said but it was enough for her to seek out something as valued as that. It wasn't worth much to others but she knew it would mean a lot to me. That necklace was her apologizing for insulting me. You hate her because she has my love. My heart. Yet you do not even take the time to see why. If only you knew what lengths she has gone to for me. It amazes me that I could have captured her attention so much."

"It doesn't amaze me...you don't realize the effect you have Cadan. Still, if she gave it to you why would you give it back? Do you not want her gift anymore?" Calypso was sitting on her own bed in Poseidon's room. Their room was by far the most crowded with three people in it but somehow they managed.

"No...I gave it to her to apologize for hurting her like I did. She knows how important that necklace is to me and for me to give it back...it was given as an apology I felt it only right to give it back as one. Both had the same level of guilt. Do not try to understand because you will fall short. Very few understand the love we have. It even surprised Aphrodite." Cadan stood up and left without another word. What else was he supposed to say to the sea beauty? She would never understand. Azurana had proven not only her loyalty but love and devotion countless times. Once he was on the deck he noticed Az doing some stretches. She didn't see him until she finished. It was hard to sense Cadan when on the ocean.

"Oh...hi..."

"Hello. What were you doing?" The blonde turned around and shrugged, her long ponytail swishing with her.

"I was doing yoga. Stretching...what are you doing up so early?" Cadan found his attention drawn to the necklace around Azurana's neck. She was actually wearing it.

"I couldn't sleep and Calypso wouldn't leave me alone so...I came here. I am glad I did." Azurana blushed but he could see her reluctance still. He moved a little closer, pointing to her neck again.

"I see you got the necklace."

"Uh, y-yeah...I just don't understand why. I thought you loved this-"

"I do. Very much...but it was the only way to show you how sorry I am for hurting you like I have all these years. Especially for hurting like I did that day." Cadan moved forward a little to touch the girl that he so longed to hold. Christian had been right. If he wasn't careful, he could break her...

"I've waited so long for you..."

"And I have dreamed of nothing but you while asleep." The blond shook her head and backed a few steps up.

"But Calypso is free and you-"

"She is not who I wish to be in my bed. She may be first but Azurana you are first." Apollo's daughter scoffed and looked up. Cadan felt the pain of the unshed tears that were shining in her eyes.

"Cadan that makes no sense."

"It does when you look at it from my point of view. I loved her first...she is first, always. But you are first. I will always pick you over her. Always. I did not understand what you were fighting about." The girl before him reminded him so much of the one that had left his ship so long ago. He wanted to mend her but didn't see how he could.

"Cadan..."

"Azurana listen to me. You waited years for me, years. All the while you were slowly taking over me. You have me. Please, let me have you." It was only a moment of hesitation before Azurana came into his arms. He had her. She was his once again.

"You said I was different. I wasn't the same. I thought maybe you didn't want me anymore and then that thing with Calypso-"

"You are different. The world has not been kind to you. Your eyes do not hold the light they once did. I hope that one day I will see a glimmer of it again." Cadan could feel the wet tears trailing down Az's face.

"You have no idea...but you're back. You're here and with me. It's all worth it if you're here." The feeling Poseidon's son had was indescribable. It was like he was home...finally home and whole. The blonde in his arms was truly his missing half.

"Can you tell me about it? Your time on your own. I want to know." Azurana pulled away a little from Cadan's arms.

"That is a long story Cadan and not much of it is good..." Cadan didn't care. This was the life he'd missed. His world had kept going for 4000 years and he wanted to know what had happened to her.

"We have plenty of time till Las Vegas and I have nothing to focus on but you. Tell me. I want know." The older immortal led Azurana to his favorite spot at the bow of the ship and sat down. It would take awhile and Cadan wouldn't like most of the story or the darkness that had surrounded Azurana all those centuries. But at least he would know...most of it.

Yet neither demigod saw the unseen hand that had been moving Apollo's daughter. It was there in her past, small instances that guided her, but no one saw it. No one, but there was one who could feel it. Only problem was she could not break free to warn her family. She was still trapped, unable to be unsealed until all had gathered together. No, Azurana was not invincible...and if she wasn't careful, she would fall off the dangerous ledge she was teetering on. 

* * *

An: Here's the next chapter. I had to keep forcing myself into Cadan's mind, which is hard for me. So please forgive me if he isn't how I've portrayed him previously. None-the-less, here it is! Next chapter they go to Las Vegas, land of casinos, chapels,and the Layer of the Lotus Eaters! Not that it will be relevant to my story. Please review~


	12. Vegas Disasters

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own the immortal children. They are of my mind and I proudly say so~

An: I'm sorry for taking so long I really didn't know what I would do with this chapter when they found Bridget but I did and you will all be all '*gasp* WHAT?!' by the end. At least that's how I imagined you all being. Maybe not by the end but definitely before the end. Anyway, here's chapter 12 and I am REALLY sorry for the long time it took me. My brain has been taken over by Astrid Black and JKR's wonderful creation. For further info on that look at my newly posted story. But anyway, enjoy~

* * *

ch.12 - Vegas Disasters

Azurana woke up to find herself feeling whole for the first time in a very long time. She realized why when a pair of arms tightened their hold on her. Smiling the blonde turned to look into those bright green eyes she loved so much.

"Good morning...I can't believe I slept through sunrise." Azurana's smile only grew as she curled into his arms.

"It is an oddity. I can't remember feeling this good waking up." Poseidon's son smiled. It was a pleasant way to wake up in the morning. Cadan kissed the blonde softly. He couldn't describe the happiness he felt and be able to do it justice.

"Me either. It feels better...much much better." Sadly though Azurana knew they had to get up. Even if she wanted to stay in bed all day. In one fluid motion Az was up and out of bed. Cadan sighed and followed.

"So long without you and we can't even spend awhile in bed?"

"I'm afraid not. We've hit land. Have to take a train or car or bus or whatever Annabeth picks as a mode of transportation to get to Vegas. Land of rushed sudden marriages and gambling. There's this one place that apparently has a divorce rate unheard of anywhere. In the time it's been open only three couples have gotten annulments or divorces. It was the best place-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when Cadan kissed her again. He pulled away smiling in amusement.

"You always did ramble Azurana. At least that never changed."

"I doubt that will ever leave me." Poseidon's son took the girl's hand and lead her out onto the deck to find that they were in a very loud city. He didn't know where but it was certainly busy and well known from the looks on the young demigods' faces.

"San Fransisco. I haven't been here in forever. Not since that music festival a couple decades back. Father brought me to it as a treat."

"Woodstock? You're kidding right?" Why did Annabeth always ask that question. It was like she couldn't comprehend what came out of her mouth or something. Perhaps that was the problem.

"I've been around a lot of...prominent events in history. It's not something I mean to happen. It just does." Azurana found it a little annoying that for some reason no one ever believed her stories. Did she have a look that screamed liar or something?

"You've been around a long time. It's understandable that you'd be around for history to happen." Oh Nico, how she adored him. The blonde smiled and hugged her friend.

"And that's why I LOVE Hades' children. You lot just get me. Don't know why, but you do. I have to thank that god one day for procreating." The rest of the immortal children tried to hide their grins and laughter. Azurana was being pieced back together one child at a time. Olympus help them once she's complete again.

"May the gods help us when she gets her hands on Natalia." Christian shook his head, laughing. It was good to be alive again. It truly was. Given the size of their group it was decided that half of them would stay behind. So Juliet, Ari, Lily, Christian, Percy and Annabeth went to get Hera's daughter while the others stayed behind. There really wasn't much to do on the ship. They were sitting around telling Nico tales of times long gone and telling more about the trouble that his sister often got into with Azurana. In their defense, Nico had asked. It wasn't until a urgent news broadcasting came over the radio did things really start to go awry. There had been several explosions on the Vegas strip and police knew nothing as of yet.

"Oh crap. How fast can we get to Vegas?" Victor asked looking out at the lights of the city.

"Depends on how you want to travel." The moment the words left her mouth no one dared ask what she had intended. Alas, for once Azurana had a decent thought though. There was a bus leaving for Vegas that would take around three hours to get there. Three hours may have seemed like a long time but they couldn't have gotten there any sooner. Vegas however was in a state of chaos. What the six of them found was disaster all around. One thing they noticed right away was the fact that just about all of hell had broken loose. Literally. There were shadows everywhere. Not just shadows either but all forms of creatures from the Underworld.

"What in Hades' name happened here?!" There were people running around and not a single soul seemed to understand what was going on.

"Nico do something!" The child of death had no idea what to do really. He knew he could stop the souls but the creatures? At least the souls would be gone. So with all the might he could, Nico told the dead to go back underground...except they didn't want to listen. The souls left but reluctantly so.

"Something else controlling him. This isn't my father...They didn't want to leave. Who would be able to do that?"

"What would be a better question. There are a great many things in the world that can gain the admiration of creatures and gain them as followers." The half dozen started to make their way through the strip looking for their friends. They found them outside of a chapel fighting off what looked like a hell hound but...it wasn't. Or at least it wasn't anymore. Something had happened to this creature, something evil. The moment it felt Nico it turned though, viewing him as a greater threat.

"What...is that?" Luna had never seen a beast like that before and having been a hunter for thousands of years she had to wonder if this wasn't a trick. Artemis' daughter had her bow out within a second, as did her sunny cousin next to her. Archers extraordinaire the pair were. Both as good as their parents.

"Make one move toward him and I will end you beast." Azurana's firm voice gave out clear warning but that didn't stop the creature. Everyone else had gotten distracted by the other rampaging shadow monsters running around Vegas. They were flocking to the demigods in a heart beat and suddenly all of them were surrounded. Nico wanted to tell his friend that she didn't need to protect him because he could protect himself but it wouldn't have done any good. Azurana had an older sister feel to her and if he had learned anything about older sisters from Bianca it was that they would not just allow their brother to be harmed.

What he didn't expect was for Luna to agree so quickly, especially with who her mother was. Perhaps it was a kinship thing between her and Az? Whatever the reason, right after Azurana's warning came Luna's clear as a bell.

"We will not hesitate if you try to harm him." The creature moved but as it raced toward a sword ready Nico, it suddenly veered toward Azurana and Luna, knocking one down and pinning the other.

"Azurana!" The young demigod of Hades ran to Azurana as the beast growled in her face. Nico got to her just as Luna's arrows finally got it's attention. It's left side was littered with the blue arrows that signified Luna hadn't gotten the shadow creature to back down. It was the freezing sensation suddenly coming from the arrows that drew its attention.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...we have to get these guys under control now. This is getting too far out of hand." Nico helped his friend up and the two ended up splitting up to fight monsters. There were so many and everyone got separated fast. There were screams and shouts and absolute chaos on the strip. What the hell were they going to do when it was all over? How were they going to explain this? None of them had an answer though each one thought of it in turn.

After what seemed like forever the screams finally died down and an eery quiet took its place. Almost too quiet now. There were no people around. The humans had all fled...but there were bodies. The shadows had disappeared when killed but the bodies left behind had been the mortals caught in their way. The demigods finally got back together and after a head count by Calypso Nico had only one question.

"Where's Azurana?" It was true they had as many as they had set out with but upon gaining Bridget, Hera's immortal child, they should have gained a number making them a set of 13, not 12. They split into four groups to search for their missing friend. The wreckage left by the shadow creatures was heart breaking. It would be awhile before Vegas would recover but it was nothing if not a resilient place. Nico was walking with Christian and Cadan when he saw the tell-tale long blonde hair popping into view on the sidewalk.

"Azurana!" The two immortals sensed the urgency in his voice as he ran to where he knew in his gut his friend was. His sister. She really was to him. A fun vibrant daughter of Apollo that he hadn't realized he saw as a sister...not until he got to her and picked her up. It was Azurana all right. The fun, vibrant, daughter of Apollo with her sun blonde long hair and brilliant aqua eyes. The girl who defied anyone who told her she couldn't do something.

This was the girl that Nico had found kinship in...and her gorgeous aqua eyes were blank, emotionless. Her body was limp and her clothes were stained red in places. Nico was shaking her wanting her to wake up but knew before he even got to her that she wouldn't. He couldn't feel the life inside her. All children of Hades could feel the soul of a person, to know they were alive. There were certainly many souls that were lost, waiting to be shown the way to the underworld but Azurana's wasn't here...she was an immortal child. Hers would have stuck around, wouldn't she? But she wasn't there. There was nothing but an empty shell of the immortal daughter of Apollo.

The others had found them and the rest of the immortals were looking at Cadan wearily. They knew what Azurana's death would do to him and all were thankful they weren't near the ocean. There was no joy in their victory anymore. Not all of them had come out of it. Nico tried to find Azurana but couldn't. She was not there anymore. There was one soul that he did find...that of a girl he knew to be dead even without his gift and even though she looked alive.

In front of their quest-going clan was none other then Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.

"She's gone. Only she can save herself."

"Where is she! Tell me now!" Cadan's piercing green eyes blazed with anger. He would not allow this to be end. No, Azurana would come back, she had to. She was an immortal child.

"I don't know. I'm truly sorry but she was warned."

"Be careful for there are ways you can die. Wasn't that what Delphi told her?" Percy looked over at Annabeth but the brunette next to her was the one that answered.

"Azurana be wary, there are things that can kill you. Don't be foolish. Delphi knew. She knew and she didn't say." Lily almost looked angry at the words she'd spoken.

"How could Delphi know and Azurana not?" The only red head of their group looked down at the bloody body of the youngest immortal child.

"Zeus took her out of Az. How can we get her back Silena...and how are you even here?"

"She's helping me. Charlie can get me up here but she's keeping me stable. It won't last long."

"She? She who?" Percy was wanting answers. There were too many people lost. He wouldn't allow another one, especially with how Nico looked at the moment. Percy felt he owed the demigod something for how things ended with Bianca.

"You know her...she's with you but you can't-I'm sorry I have to go. Hurry...time's running-" With that the blonde demigod vanished into smoke.

"We have to get her back. I won't lose her again. Whoever took her will pay with their life for this." Cadan's fury was matched only by Nico's. He was done losing those close to him.

"Where next. Where would she be?" Victor and Annabeth came to the same conclusion to Nico's question at the same time.

"Hidden."

"She's the last one right? So if we find the others maybe we'll find her too. I mean she is immortal. All immortals can die but they'll come back right? They come back after awhile that's why Ares wanted you to be immortal Percy, because he could kill you as many times as he wanted and you'd just come back. So who's next in line?"

"Nicolai. Zeus's son. We have a chance of finding her after Natalia. She'll be able to find-that's who the girl meant." Lily stopped suddenly, a look of realization coming across her face.

"Natalia would have that power. She's in Vegas too?"

"No...she was at Camp Half-Blood. That's the dead girl Az saw the one that told her the souls were disappearing? I bet that was her but how could Natalia be in both places? It makes no sense..." Lily was still pondering it when Ari came up and pulled Nico away from Azurana before straightening her body out with her hands crossed in front of her. It took the mortal demigods a few seconds to realize what he was doing but it was too late by then. Apollo's daughter was burning to dust.

"Rest for a while Azurana Chrysanthe Minas but come back to us soon for our lives are dark without you, our sun." Once the fire died out they left Vegas in silence. They still had to find three more immortals before they could find Azurana again and none had to say that it was something they wanted to hurry toward.

"She'll come back...she has to. She has to..."

"She better for the world's sake Nico. Last time Cadan lost a love he flooded the world for 40 days of mourning." Christian was walking next to Hades' son. He felt connected to Nico just as Azurana did. The boy was quite a bit like Natalia.

"As in the Great Flood in the Bible? You have got to be kidding."

"Pretty sure you should realize that we don't kid with those kinds of things Annabeth. Might want to get used to the impossible with us. It happens daily." The others smiled and even laughed a bit in agreement. If there was one thing for certain. The immortal children of the gods could defy and do the impossible, no matter the odds, especially their youngest.

"Well then let's hope Azurana pulls off some impossible thing and comes back just as she left us."

"Yeah..." No one had anything to say after that as they made their way back to The Olympus. In truth the ship and even the day that was breaking as they got back didn't look at bright...Apollo mourned with them as they set out to find Zeus's son. But where would they find the king of gods' son? The son of the god of air and lightning?

* * *

An: Well what did you all think? I really do apologize for the delay. Harry Potter seriously utterly took over my life. I have almost three chapters of my original fanfic with Astrid in it but I swore I wouldn't post any of them until I had this chapter done and posted so I focused and put on music to inspire me and finally my muse visited for a little bit and got this down.

With any luck I won't take so long on the next chapter but I warn you all that it might take a bit. Especially with my starting a new job and Harry still controlling a big part of my brain and two Jrock concerts coming up...my life has exploded with things so I may lag a little. Wish me luck on writing up the next chapter. R&R all please~


	13. Chicago's Lightning Rod

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

ch.13 - Chicago's Lightning Rod

"Well he's the son of air and lightning and there is no place with more of it then Chicago. It's the windy city for crying out loud." Annabeth was currently arguing with Luna about where to try to find her love. She had figured Chicago with it's climate but Luna thought it would be somewhere in the 'Sea of Monsters' also known as Bermuda, since it was such an easy place to hide a powerful demigod and have it be masked. In the end they chose to follow Luna but without any luck. After three days they finally decided to listen to Annabeth and made there way slowly to New York and then to trek their way to the cold winds of Chicago.

"Chicago...I know of a boy that lives around here. He's a son of Hephaestus. Went on some quest for his father to find one of his inventions or something like that. Anyway, where to Annabeth. You know the city pretty well I hope?" Percy looked to his girlfriend to see her staring up. Following her gaze the crew found her looking at a giant pole on top of a building.

"A lightning rod?"

"Yeah, on top of Sears Tower, though now it's Willis Tower. I figure since it's the windy city it would be a son of Zeus and where better to find him then to find the tallest place that will surely get a bolt from the king of gods? Willis Tower's lightning rod is the most likely place for this Nicolai to be." Annabeth was already starting toward the tall building. Only six were there again. This time they took Annabeth, Percy, Luna, Cadan, Christian, and Ari. Nico had stayed behind with the others but they didn't dare leave Cadan with the abundance of ocean at his disposal. They had to take a chance with the Lake. a

Figuring out the location was easier then actually getting to it. There were guards and the way up was blocked by other obstacles. Honestly it was as if no one wanted to reach the rod ever again. At last they found a service entrance up but only Luna could fit given the size. The boys had no choice but to wait while Annabeth watched the end of the hall. Luna was nimble and able to get up to the rod easier then it should have been. But she wasn't really sure how to get the large box like panel beneath the rod to open. It was completely sealed.

"Annabeth! I cannot get the panel open! There's no lid or door." Luna called down to the blonde.

"Is there a switch or anything? Maybe it slides out on a mechanism." Luna was looking around but couldn't find any kind of switch or lever. How were they supposed to get him if he was completely locked up? Luna still wasn't giving up though. The hunter noticed a button on the lightning rod tower but it was part of the live current diffuse from the rod. Looking up at the sky, she prayed for Zeus's kindness and pressed the button. A crack in air told her that lightning had indeed struck the rod as she pressed the button.

The Hunter's ears were ringing and she could barely see. What she did see though was a sight she had sorely missed. There were strong hands roaming her body, checking for injuries. She could hear shouting from somewhere but where she had no idea. Those concerned blue eyes were what she was able to focus on.

"Luna, doll wake up. Up you get, that's it. Hey...there you are." The boy grinned at her once he saw that she was indeed fine and not severely injured.

"Hi there."

"Nicolai...w-what happened?"

"Lightning. You know for getting shocked by me so much in the past you have no resistance. You set me free. Has the ringing stopped?" His hands were on her again, to help take out the rest of the static build up.

"It would figure...and no, they haven't but I can hear just fine." Zeus' son started laughing a little.

"Your hair is crazy Luna. Come on dear." Nicolai helped Luna stand up. "There is a girl yelling for you by the way.

"Meet you on the ground Annabeth!" Annabeth started to question but never got the chance as the immortal took hold of Luna and jumped into the air, catching a wind gust that would take them to the ground.

"I've missed you." Nicolai laughed again, keeping firm hold of his love.

"I've missed you too. Being free is a nice change."

* * *

Darkness surrounded her. The sounds hidden in the blackness only made her terror more real. She was in deep trouble. There was something wrong with where she was. These monsters weren't normal monsters. The souls she'd seen weren't normal ones. These were the ones from Vegas. The monsters and souls that had run rampant were surrounding her. Where the hell was she?

"Azurana? Is that you?" The blonde immortal turned around to see a girl with curly red hair that stopped about an inch above her shoulders and eyes identical to her own. She felt familiar, like Azurana had known her once upon a time but could no longer remember.

"It is you! How did you end up in there?" The petite girl was standing in an elevator, holding a book close to her. She stood a few inches shorter then the daughter of Apollo but her presence was just as strong.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" This didn't seem to surprise the girl.

"You've forgotten me. It's natural. It happens after so long away. People forget. It's what they do. My name is Nymari. I guard the door. It was a gift of sorts in the afterlife. Take my hand. I'll pull you through. Otherwise those things are going to tear you apart." The sounds were getting closer, and while Azurana wasn't scared of much, she did not want to meet the monsters behind her. So she grabbed the young red head's hand and was pulled through into the elevator. A second later she was out of it again and in a different cavern. It took her a moment before her memories came rushing back. She did know Nymari.

"You're my sister! My little sister. Father gave you to me to be kept safe until you were old enough."

"Best seven years of my life. You were all I knew when I was little. It was quite fun. I miss it at times but my life was set for me long before I came to you. It was my first memory, my life."

"Nymari Lucia Prisa...my baby sister. How could I forget you?" Azurana hugged the smaller girl. She was only 12 when she had been taken from her care. Azurana had felt truly alone after that. Why did she not remember before?

"You no longer held Delphi. You didn't have the power to hold onto the memories without her. It's been too long. People forget. It's the nature of history." She didn't seem bothered by this fact.

"Why are you here? Where are we?"

"I guard the doors on the mortal side. This is the House of Hades. The doors will move soon so I can't stay long. You're in Greece sister. But you must hurry. You need to leave quickly. Trouble is brewing in the West and if she feels you here you will never get out." She opened her book to reveal a tablet. The young teen's eyes scanned several pages before landing on the one she wanted.

"You need to leave here and get on a plane. Zeus won't stop you this time. You need to go back to New York. To the camp. Something is coming to destroy it."

"What? How do you know?" Nymari closed her tablet cover, which did indeed make it look like an ancient book.

"I just do. Trust me Azurana. You must do this." She pushed Azurana toward the doorway that would take her up to the surface but just before she walked out Nymari called back to her.

"Have you met him? The boy pulled from time, the King of Ghosts."

"Nico? Yes, why?" Her sister smiled softly.

"Good...he's important, more then you yet understand. Now go sister...and good luck." Az took one last look at the sister she had forgotten from long ago before she walked out and into the old world she had once belonged.

"Hello Greece. Let's see what you've got for me." The lithe immortal turned down the street, finding that the old world kept most of it's same roads though the shops and people had changed. It felt familiar yet strange. She just hoped no monsters tracked her down when she was alone. It would do no good to die again before getting back to the states.

* * *

"Are you absolutely out of your mind!?" Annabeth was looking at the pair of immortals that had jumped off Willis Tower. Nicolai grinned and just shrugged at her.

"I can catch any wind gust or air current. I was just taking the quick way down." The daughter of Athena looked skeptical.

"You can fly?"

"Yes, of course. Can't all children of Zeus?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Well, there's Thalia but she can't fly, not that I think she's ever tried. Regardless, you shouldn't do things so brazenly in front of mortals. Some of them can see through the Mist." Nicolai shrugged.

"I dare a mortal to explain seeing someone jump that far and not have a broken body waiting on the ground." Annabeth glared at him but bit her tongue to keep an argument from breaking out. Cadan broke the sudden silence saying they needed to get a move on and not just stand around. He was itching to get the others as soon as possible.

"But where to next? Who are we looking for?"

"A son of Hephaestus. And he won't be so easy to find. Children of Hephaestus don't emit as strong an aura as others do. There's too many things that they effect to pinpoint any of them with accuracy." Christian explained they started their long journey back to the ship.

"What does that mean? How hard could it be?" Percy wanted to believe that it wouldn't be too hard once they started looking. They had had a lot of success so far so why start doubting their abilities now?

"He's the god of blacksmiths, forges, fire, and volcanoes. Can you imagine how many places on this earth there are that could hide his children? And Oliver is good at hiding, he isn't a very social being. Not to mention whoever did this wanted us not to be found. We were too powerful to be contained but Oliver is different. He can coast under the radar better then most and if he is being kept like we were then there is a good chance it's going to take a while to find him. Our best bet is to try to get Delphi to see him or have him start waking up and making some noise."

"But we can't go back to Camp Half Blood yet. We haven't finished our quest and I don't think the oracle works like that. She already gave us a quest and we can't get another vision without finishing this one. We'll have to find him on our own...but I may know a guy who can help." Percy started to head toward downtown Chicago. He couldn't remember exactly where Nico had said it was but he found the gym easily enough.

"Why are we here? Who could help us Percy?" Cadan was standing next to his brother as the group filtered in from the windblown weather outside.

"His name is Drake. He's a friend of Nico's. They met earlier this year. He's a son of Hephaestus too and went on a quest to find something for his dad. He went all over looking for it too from what I understood so maybe he saw or felt something that could help us find Oliver. It's worth a shot...hey, do any of you know a Drake?" One of the boxers practicing around the floor stopped and turned around.

"That's me. Who's asking?" The dark haired teen asked roughly. He was a pretty big guy and would have been intimidating had there not been so many immortals around Percy to back him up.

"A friend of Nico's. We need your help." This seemed to instantly sooth the guy's suspicion and get his assistance at the same time. He nodded his head toward an open office door and led the demigods inside. The room itself was small and smelled of sweat and Gatorade but it offered the privacy they needed.

"What'd you need help with?"

"We're looking for a son of Hephaestus, a missing one. Nico said you were pretty powerful and since you're a son of Hephaestus too we-"

"Thought I might be able to help? I would love to but I don't know that many, other then those at camp...what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." Understanding lit up in Drake's eyes.

"Ah, Nico told me about you...you're really powerful yourself. Why can't you find him on your own? Not that I wouldn't like to help but like I said, I don't know any others outside of camp." Annabeth stepped forward, drawing Drake's attention.

"This son is missing and we desperately need to find him. It's really important. We think he was hidden and it's easier for children of the same god to recognize when another is near. When you went on your quest with Nico did you ever feel different? Like you had more power and ability? O-or were stronger? Anything that might indicate another child of Hephaestus?" Drake scratched his head as he leaned against the desk in the room. Nicolai sighed loudly.

"This mortal isn't going to be of any help. We should just seek out Delphi."

"Hey now. I might not be as helpful as the oracle but I might have something. When I was on my quest we were heading down to South America and got lost. Ended up in Hawaii. Can't remember which island but all it was was a giant volcano. It's one of dad's forges but he said he hasn't used it in ages. Thing is, when the forges aren't used, they're dormant. So the volcano goes dormant. Well this thing was active. So active no one inhabits the island. I did feel stronger there but I thought it was because I was near one of dad's forges." Percy shook Drake's hand and smiled.

"Thank you. We can find out which island once we're there." Drake gave a lazy shrug as they left the small office.

"I hope it helps. You'll find whoever you're looking for though. Nico said you weren't the kind to give up. You'll keep looking till you find him. Tell him I said hey and he should come visit sometime. We'll have a go in the ring or something."

"Will do. Thanks again."

"Anytime. A friend of Nico's is a friend of mine. Good luck Percy Jackson." Drake waved bye before going back to his boxing and the demigods headed back out into the city. They had a new destination and were all praying that it was where they would find immortal child number 10.


	14. Aloha, Hawaii

An: Oh my goodness! I lose track of time apparently. Anyway I did update a few things in the last chapter once I went back and looked at it so it's been fixed a bit. Also I downgraded the story since it isn't near as graphic as I was going to make it. Just the way the story ran I suppose. Oh and there is only about three more chapters left in this story, maybe four but I'm not sure. I do have another I'm starting after this one so yay for that!

Also, I wanted to thank the guest who reviewed for chapter 12. Whoever you are thank you! You gave me the motivation to push through my writer's block and go forth with this story. You helped me find the drive to finish it. I know you didn't say much but I appreciate it all the same. Sometimes it just takes a little encouragement and you gave me that.

Ok so enough of my rambling, here is chapter 14. Oh and I know it may seem really random, the conversation that Cadan and Nico have here but if you've read the House of Hades you will understand and it does tie into my sequel fiction to this. I had to put it in there for that reason and so you all can get another glimpse of Azurana and Cadan from way back when.

Disclaimer: I don't own this world. I own my immortal 12 but nothing else.

ch. 14 Aloha, Hawaii

"Hawaii?"

"Hawaii."

"Is that even a real place?" Demeter's daughter looked highly unconvinced.

"Yes, it's a state made up of islands. Most of them are uninhabited but I think I may know the one that guy was talking about." Annabeth was looking up Hawaii on her computer while Lillith was still under the impression they were kidding with her about a place called Hawaii.

"What island are we going to?"

"It's not going to be easy Percy...it's a reserve now. This island used to be a training ground and bombing range during World War II. This definitely had demigod activity before but it doesn't anymore. This is the island Drake was talking about I bet. It's Kahoolawe. It's uninhabited now, part of a reserve. The volcano is still active so I'm guessing there is probably a forge there. Most of Hephaestus' forges are volcanoes if what I heard is right. It's the best place to look. What do you guys think?" Nobody said anything for a minute. Eventually Cadan leaned forward and looked at the picture of the island on Annabeth's screen.

"So that's the island? Looks like a place Oliver would be. He's always run a little hot and sitting in a volcano would definitely make it active. He's a lot like Azurana that way...or maybe she's like him since he's older..." The immortal sea demigod seemed suddenly very moody, much like the sea during a sudden monsoon. Nico laid a hand on Cadan's shoulder to get his attention but it didn't help the turmoilous look in his eyes. Hades' son understood though. Azurana had been the closest thing to a best friend he'd had in the world since leaving the Lotus Hotel. Neither of them had been able to stop her death and it didn't sit well in either demigod.

"Focus on the task at hand. We'll find her again. We have to. But first we have to find Oliver and then my sister. She's the last one before Az, Natalia right?" Christian nodded.

"Wicked scary that girl is. You should see her in action. Nat can bring an entire army to it's knees all on her own. One of the reasons I love her like I do."

"Sounds like Nico. You should see him with skeletons." Percy gave a reassuring smile to Nico. The ghost king was quite scary himself in battle.

"All children of Hades are fearsome. There's a reason Hades is one of the Big Three, now are we going to Kahoolawe?" Annabeth veered them back onto topic. Demigods. They always had trouble staying focused on things when they weren't about to die. Nicolai nodded to her as he stood up to head outside.

"Yes. Cadan, or Percy, will one of you set a course?" Percy nodded and headed upstairs before his older brother could. The others slowly dispersed and left Nico and Cadan alone.

"You miss her as much as I do cousin." Nico didn't answer but instead asked a question that he had been warring with himself on whether to ask or not.

"When did you know you were in love?" The question startled Cadan. He could definitely understand where Nico was coming from but at the same time he felt a possessive jealousy coil around his senses.

"You're in love with Az-"

"No. Well, yes, but n-not like...no. Not her. Not like that. Az is a dear friend...like a sister. I just-I..." The frustration and anger was evident on Nico's face. He couldn't get the words out. Not that he was accepting the words in his head either. And suddenly, Cadan understood. He smiled softly at his younger cousin.

"Honestly? She snuck up on me. I wanted nothing to do with any woman after Calypso but, she was persistent. I still can't fathom why she wanted me but for some reason she just did. A wise friend once told me that you couldn't choose who your heart desires. Aphrodite has her games but she never forces love. It's something that develops on it's own. Attraction, yes, she manipulates. But she can't make those deeper feelings and connections happen, only assist with it. That comes from us, our souls. True love is a binding of souls and it can't be fought against.

"I can't remember when I fell for her but I know when I realized it. I had yelled at her for something she said, even today I don't know what I said...but she felt bad enough to go looking for something for me. Something to say she was sorry. And in an attempt at an apology for yelling at her, I took our ship to the nearest port. She bought me this necklace, one that is highly prized to Poseidon's children." Nico nodded, the necklace she had bought him. He remembered that. Azurana had given it back to Cadan before they left for Vegas.

* * *

_Cadan was sitting on the bow of his ship at the port he had gone out of his way to go to for Azurana. Oh Azurana. She had been such an annoyance to him when she first stepped onto his boat. He didn't know when but somehow the girl had worn down his walls. Somehow, she had smiled, sang, laughed, and charmed her way into his graces. He couldn't understand it but seeing her upset made him burn with anger at the one that upset her. Most of the time it was himself and that only made the anger worse._

_The sea child had been so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the object of his thoughts standing on the deck, watching him. Not until she spoke him. She had to say his name a few times to get his attention but once his sea-greens found her crystal azures she had it completely. Slowly the blonde moved forward and held out a box to him._

_"I, uh, bought you this. To say I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to offend you." Cadan started to protest and apologize for yelling at her when she had no idea what had offended him but the words died on his lips. Inside the box was a sand dollar necklace with deep blue ocean stones on either side. Those stones were only found in his father's palace and were hard to come by outside of Atlantis. He looked up in shock._

_"Where did you get this?"_

_"I searched the market for something to apologize with and then I saw that and-...it's special to children of Poseidon right? The sand dollar and stones. They mean something." Cadan nodded, eyes still on the necklace. What did he do that night? What could he have said to make her search for something that precious?_

_"G-good. I was hoping it would make up for what I did." Cadan could hear Azurana talking but he had yet to look away from the necklace. At least until he heard the silence. At that he looked up at the girl who had tried so hard to get close to him. Why had he shut her out? She was bright and funny and full of life. Why was he always so hard on her? At that moment he didn't have a clue._

_"Thank you. I don't know what to say to a gift like this." Azurana smiled at him but he noticed how her eyes still looked terribly sad._

_"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know I was sorry...I really am." Cadan nodded, taking in her stature. She had one arm wrapped around her back and was holding the other one with her hand. One foot was carrying all her weight, her shoulders were curled inward a little._

_Azurana was nervous._

_Cadan didn't know why. She didn't have to be nervous around him...but then again with all their history of butting heads and him lashing out at her. Maybe she was nervous that he was going to lash out again?_

_"I-I'm heading out...goodbye Cadan." The ocean demigod looked up at her. Their eyes locked once before she looked away again._

_"Goodbye Azurana. And thank you...it truly is a precious gift." The girl nodded and left his presence. Cadan stayed where he was for a good few hours pondering over Azurana. She was a daughter of Apollo but knew what the necklace would mean to him. She was always trying to talk to him and get him to smile. She was upbeat and happy; a complete whirlwind of laughter and music. She was an oracle and a healer but a fiercely devoted friend and fighter. The girl was not to be beaten with a bow and arrow._

_She was their sun...his sun. When she smiled at him, Cadan could swear the world got a bit brighter. The way her hair shined in the daylight and her eyes matched a cloudless sky, but currently were watery, the color of rain._

* * *

"And that was the moment I realized that I loved her. I didn't even know I felt that way until I thought about it. It happens a lot that way...love sneaks up when you least expect it to and with who you least expect." Nico nodded.

"You aren't lying there. I don't want to be in love though...I can't be."

"Does it feel like you are?" Cadan rested a hand on Nico's shoulder in support. What he was going through was definitely not an easy thing.

"I think so. I mean, watching them fight is a sight to see. Seeing them being courageous and helpful and defying all the odds...it makes me warm inside. Like I'm seeing the most amazing thing. But it's the eyes. I feel like if I look too long I could honestly drown in them." Cadan nodded in understanding.

"It's usually when you realize it. Especially for you. Children of Hades are closer to death and can see a person's life force, at least if you're like Natalia you can. The eyes are the said to be the windows to the soul for a reason. When you look into someone's eyes you can see who they are Nico. You see their soul. And this person that makes you feel like you're drowning, probably has a strong soul that you're attracted to. It may be love but it may also be displaced affection." Nico looked highly confused. He didn't have a clue what Cadan meant.

"I mean, maybe you are destined for someone. All the greats are. But maybe you haven't found that person that the fates bound you to and have found someone with similar qualities. Perhaps that's why you fell for this person. Because the one you like and the one you are meant to be with are similar? I know it sounds insane but if you look at us immortal children you'll see there might be some truth to it."

"I suppose...I just-I was wondering. I don't want to feel like this." Whoever it was that Nico liked certainly wasn't someone he wanted to. Cadan honestly understood but at the same time knew better then to try to empathize. He could feel the power coiling around the younger demigod like a snake about to attack. This conversation was reaching his limit of being open and Cadan knew if he pushed it would only result in Nico lashing out. It was a known trait for his family. His sister was quite the same in that respect.

"Well if you ever want to talk cousin I am here and I know Azurana would listen. She would do just about anything for you I believe. And now I think I can see why. Come on, we should get above deck and help out. You want to be a look out for me? You have climb up to the crow's nest but it's a nice place for solitude if you're looking for it." Nico nodded and the pair headed upstairs. True to Cadan's word the crow's nest was a nice solitary spot for the child of the underworld to sit and think.

* * *

"Have all the monsters in the old lands gone stupid or what!?" Azurana was running from another hoard of monsters, trying her best to lose them but they seemed to be everywhere and more then eager to chop her head off. Finally they had her backed into a corner. There wasn't anywhere to run and they were all closing in fast. Without thinking she pulled out her blades and took off for the hoard. She had always been graceful but in that moment of fighting she was a true image of a fierce fighter. Graceful, balanced, and deadly with precision aiming.

By the end there was a heap of corpses and she was bleeding in a few places. One of the monsters had gotten hold of her hair and she cut it in an attempt to break the hold. It was at her shoulder blades now. The blonde strands were strewn in a circle about her like a golden barrier between her and the horde that she had slain. It took her a moment to gather herself back up from losing a piece of her identity. Azurana had valued her hair greatly and to see it blood stained and dirty on the ground made her sad. But she steeled her nerves and put her short swords away before stepping out of the golden circle to continue her journey back to her family.

The volcano was much more active then the demigods had anticipated. They weren't sure how to go about getting close to the volcano let alone inside it to where Oliver was supposedly hidden.

* * *

"Uh, how are we going to get in there?" Percy was looking up at the giant crater spewing molten lava.

"In there? How are we going to get **up** there!?"

"Nico has a point. How are we going to get even close to that crater?" Everyone was standing on the deck looking up at the island of Kahoolawe. The three demigods looked to the immortals for an answer but found none. Bridget shrugged.

"We usually send Oliver into the infernos...he is fire proof after all."

"But Oliver is who we're trying to get! Well now what?" Percy looked at Annabeth only to find his girlfriend deep in thought. He could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"What if we cooled the lava down? Like with the sea water. Or..." Her gaze flicked over to the newest member of their group. It didn't take him but a moment to see where she was going with her idea.

"Or I fly over it. You realize that I won't be able to see with all that smoke right? And it will be unbearably hot."

"That's why you take someone who can cool you down. And you could probably blow the smoke away if you really tried since it appears you can use wind currents." Nicolai looked at the girl with a shocked face.

"How did you figure that?"

"Because there is absolutely no other way you could've gotten down so easy from Willis Tower. The wind currents in Chicago are wild and strong at best. You wouldn't have gone straight down unless you can control the currents to an extent, right?" Zeus's son shrugged with mild surprise.

"Well you can tell she's Athena's can't you. Very true olive child. Alright then, who do you suggest I take with me?"

* * *

Luna had to hand it to Victor's sister. She had a good idea in theory. But in practice this might just get them killed. At least she knew Nicolai would never drop her. His arm was secure around her waist and even if that slipped she was tied to him with a rope. He was currently hovering above the forge trying to keep steady in the toxic smoke surrounding them.

"Luna you need to hurry. I don't know how long I can stay like this." He wasn't having too much trouble yet but the longer they stayed the harder it would get.

"I'm trying to find it. Give me just...a...moment." Artemis's daughter pulled her arrow back and notched it into her bow before aiming it down at the small piece of land in the crater and letting it fly. The arrow instantly became a frozen missile that hit it's target.

That's when everything went wrong.

The volcano immediately shot lava up at the pair. Nicolai barely dodged the deadly substance before they were knocked down by a giant metal arm. If it hadn't been for the ledge in the volcanic wall, they would have fallen to their deaths. In the middle of the crater was a giant automaton. One of Hephaestus' guards to his forge. And it saw both Luna and Nicolai as a threat to entry.

"Why does he make things like this, really!?"

"Because he's a blacksmith god who can't keep his hands still! Luna!" The dark haired girl looked up just as Nicolai grabbed her and pulled her back against the wall. There was a smoldering patch of earth where she had been standing a second before. There was steam coming from the creation's eyes. It was both awful and amazing.

"We can't stay down here! It's too hot. We're going to burn!"

"If I try to fly out it'll just knock us down again and we might not land on a ledge next time. Move!" Nicolai pushed her farther away from the open pit of lava as the hand tried to crush them again. There wasn't a ledge left now. They were on a narrow pathway that ran around the perimeter of the volcanic crater.

"Go! Go!" Luna found a small notch in the wall for them to have a little cover and once Nicolai was safely in it with her she shot a few more of her freezing arrows at the metal guard. The air was getting to them by the way they were starting to cough.

"We have-have to find Oliver!" They were trying to find him but the smoke was too thick, the air was too hot, and the automaton was still trying to get them. It found them too with no where to run. Nicolai saw the blast of lava heading toward them before Luna and moved to cover her.

The burning substance never touched him.

When Zeus's son turned around he found a flaming body blocking them. The body may have been on fire and a terrifying sight but the eyes showed recognition and protectiveness.

"You know you can find yourselves dead here?" Luna laughed.

"We are very well aware but we had to. Somebody was hiding...look out!" Oliver turned quickly and stopped the guard. Without so much as a word it melted back into the volcano and vanished from sight. The boy was no longer on fire though his clothes still smoldered.

"You two ready to go? You aren't looking so well."

"Thanks for that. Come on you burning man. Hold on Luna." Nicolai coughed and took off back into the air. It was harder with two people but he wanted to make sure all three of them made it out. Once back on the ship, he punched the new boy's arm.

"Where in the name of the gods were you? We were almost fried in there!" Oliver rubbed his arm slightly.

"I know. It's what woke me up. That automaton making all that noise. Took a look and there you were. Oh! Oh that feels good." Bridget had run up and hugged Oliver. He still smelled of smoke and fire but she had missed him dearly. That smell was a great comfort to her, as were the arms wrapped around her.

"Well hi there. My name is Percy, this is Annabeth and Nico...and you already know everyone else."

"Let's find my sister now. She's the last one and then we can get Azurana...I need my sun..." Cadan nodded with Nico.

"Agreed. But where would we find the Angel of Death?"

* * *

An: Ok, so I left off in a weird spot. It was a good spot though I promise. I hope you all liked the chapter and will start reading again even though it's been forever. Please review if you do read it. I always appreciate them and you never know, you could motivate me to do things! Besides, it's a good way for the author to know she's doing a good job because I'm always harder on myself when it comes to writing. So please, let me know what you think. My next chapter should be up in a week...I hope. I have a showcase and a concert this week so we shall see. Life got eventful, what can I say?

Btw, if any of you didn't catch on, Nico's sister Natalia has the title/nickname of the Angel of Death. There is a reason which you will find out in the next chapter~


	15. Angel of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

An: Another chapter down! I don't have many more left in this story and I will finish it! I have to if I'm going to do the sequel story 'Apollo's Gift' (working title). So, I promise it will get finished. Within a month or so if I'm lucky. I've had some RL stuff happen recently and it's taken a hard hit to my family. I may not write simply because I've broken down at the loss of my grandmother. So please be patient if I don't get another chapter up right away. Anyway, onto the chapter. (Thank the gods for distractions)

* * *

ch. 15 Angel of Death

Nico was currently sitting in his room, technically his sister's room, trying to sleep. His mind was still reeling from the events of the day. They had figured that Natalia was near or in Camp Half Blood. But then an argument broke out about how she might have been in Las Vegas too. After an hour of fighting about what to do Nico excused himself and went to find some solitude.

The room felt like it was home but not his. If that made any sense. He could feel his sister in every bit of the room. It was like Bianca's room when they were younger. It was home but it wasn't his space. This room felt like that. Sighing he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Without knowing it he fell asleep. Nico knew this was a dream simply by how it felt. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was utter darkness but the more he looked around the more he saw the area. Still superbly dark but he could see a girl there. Black hair that had a windblown, wild nature to it and came down to the middle of her back. The tresses were nestled between two feathered wings as dark as her hair. Nico had no idea who the girl was but if she was an angel then she was the kind that tricked you into doing very bad things.

"Hello, Nico Di Angelo. Nico of the angels. Fitting I suppose given who I am but who has time for that now? I believe it's about time we meet. See I've been trying to for a little while now but it seems that I can't project myself out, simply draw others in." All the while the angel never turned around. She knew who he was and that didn't settle well at all.

"Who are you?" He could see the small twitch in her figure, indicating that she had made a face.

"You don't know yet? I would've surely thought the smell would give it away."

"Smell? I don't smell anything."

"Alas, it'll be something I'll have to teach you. Comes in quite handy, I assure you." The angel turned around and for a moment Nico thought it was Bianca. She looked so like his sister that the son of Hades was stunned.

"I'm Natalia. You're sister."

"You're an immortal...but the wings..." She looked behind her as if noticing them for the first time.

"Oh those stupid things. Why must they come out? I am an immortal. These were given when I got my title. Most the time they are just a mark on my back but sometimes they form. When I use the power they grant. I suppose doing this is part of that power."

"What power? And where are we?" Natalia smiled at him like he was asking why there was a sun in the sky.

"My power. I'm the Angel of Death. It was a title created for me. Father granted the title after so many called me such and with his official blessing came the power and the wings. As for where we are...well that I'm not sure. It's near or on your person though. I only have so much influence from in here so you're extremely close. You have been for a long while brother. I've felt you without interruption for quite a stretch of time."

"So you've been close to us this whole time. But how? Without us knowing I mean. Surely the others would've 'smelled' you by now." Nico still didn't understand with the smells but Az had mentioned they could smell demigods like monsters could and that was how they knew who their godly parent was.

"They might have if you weren't here. We smell the same you and I. Sure I'm more powerful but your power is nothing to raise a nose at. You are clouding me in their senses. Now, Nico. You must find me. I'm close by, as I have been for a while now. Find me. You'll know when you feel the surge of power. You're the only one that will feel it though so it must be you brother." Natalia's wings stretched out for a minute making her look all the more like a twisted avenging angel.

"Why me? Why only me?"

"Because Nico of the angels we share the same power. You and I are the same. You don't know how much alike we are yet but you will in time. Our father's godly magic runs through us and that is how you'll find me. Trust when I say you will know when it happens. I will be seeing you soon. Take care." The darkness closed in around them and Natalia was swallowed up. The young demigod woke with a start and looked about the room. He'd just met his sister. Met her and suddenly had a huge undertaking to do. He had to be the one to find her and she said she was close. That meant one thing was for certain.

* * *

"We're going to the wrong place. Natalia isn't at Camp Half-Blood. She isn't in Vegas either. She's somewhere here." The whole of the Olympus looked at Nico. The all had varying degrees of surprise or disbelief on their faces. Christian was the first to recover and respond.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I just talked to her. It was like a dream but also like an iris message. Very weird. I've never had something like that happen before." Cadan nodded as a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Shadow dream. It's a way children of Hades communicate with one another. They use objects that were gifted by their father or had belonged to Hades at some point in time and used his connection to the items like a link. Those that didn't have such gifts had to go the underworld to utilise the shadow dreams or on rare occasion there were a couple that were strong enough to pull the shadows themselves and do it."

"You mean like shadow travel?"

"Yes, except that it is only your mind that moves through the shadows. Not your whole body." Victor explained from where he was sitting with Annabeth at her laptop.

"So she could be anywhere if she used a shadow dream. But that's good. It means she's waking up and is starting to reach out. Shadow dreams only work between children of underworld. Probably because you are his children. I say we stay on course for Camp-Half Blood and look there. It's a nice theory Nico but she could literally be anywhere." Christian turned back to the table to finish his plate of pasta.

"But she said she could feel me close by constantly. That was how she could pull me into the dream."

"That ring on your finger. It belonged to your father right?" The Italian looked down at the skull ring that stood out on his hand.

"Yeah...he gave it to me for my eleventh birthday." Christian nodded like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's how she's finding you. She's waking up and you're the only child of Hades left standing. You have a connection to the shadows with the ring so she senses you. If Natalia were here, I'd know it." Christian didn't seem to think Nico knew what he was talking about. It both angered and confused him due to the fact that up until that point, the child of Hermes had been quite friendly towards him. Why was he suddenly being dismissive and rude?

"Well don't listen to me then but you're wrong. She's here." It felt like the room had dropped ten degrees all of a sudden. The tension grew unbearable until Nico left without another word. With is departure the room warmed once more but the tension lessened only a fraction.

"That kid has some major power...what if he's right Christian. Maybe he can sense Natalia better then we can since he's like her." Lily didn't have any reason to doubt Christian but Nico did give her pause.

"I would know it. She isn't here. He can't be powerful enough to mask her, even if she was here. Which she isn't."

"I don't know about that. Nico is very powerful, even when he was younger. The guy has some serious skill and ability. I wouldn't underestimate his ability to overpower things. You should see him in action." Percy was all for listening to his friend. After all, Nico was usually in the know about things no one else was and if he said Natalia was close then he was 98% sure she was. Annabeth agreed with her boyfriend.

"He's a great ally to have and a horrid enemy. You don't want on the wrong side of him. What's the harm in seeing if he's right? We can check and if he's wrong then we can continue to Camp." Christian's fist connected with the table.

"Because it'll take too long! She's at that camp you spoke of. She's the only one that could do what Az described and there were so many things in Vegas that that ghost could've slipped through on her own. We are going to camp and that is the end of it!" The immortal stood up and left in a huff. The other children tried to smooth over his outburst but Percy waved them off.

"I know how he feels. It's just, Nico has a long standing history to be right about this kind of thing. I'm inclined to believe him so if he wants to search the ship for her Cadan I'm not only going to let him but I'm going to help him." Cadan nodded and everyone went back to what they were doing before Nico came in.

* * *

"So no one believes you?" Nico was back in the shadow dream. Natalia had pulled him in again. They were only two days from Camp and it had been three days since they set out. No one seemed to believe him about Natalia being near given how they were communicating but he had to admit, it didn't feel any different there. Shouldn't it have felt different?

"No...Percy maybe but I think the others sided with Christian because of how long they've known him. Annabeth is looking at it from a logical standpoint. Percy I think wants to believe but I don't know. Is it possible they're right?" Natalia and Nico were lying on their backs in opposite directions with their heads next to each other.

"I would say yes but I don't have any connection item and I'm not strong enough to pull from anywhere while...contained like this. You have to be close by for me to do this. If I was out then yes it was possible but not when I'm here."

"But I've been trying to find you and I don't sense anything. If you are around then you are well hidden."

"Well that was the intention baby brother. We weren't meant to be found. You will find me Nico. I can feel it. It'll be nice to stretch my wings. I'm growing weak again. Next time we meet, it will be in person. Don't let their non-belief get you down. They will see soon." The shadows closed around them once more and Nico woke up in his bed. Maybe she was in the room somewhere? Since he always ended up pulled into the shadow dreams here. Then again, it's where he always went to sleep. So maybe that was why.

"This is so frustrating. It couldn't be, 'here is where your sister is. And while we're at it, here's Azurana and the information you need about what's trying to kill you!' No, that would be easy." Nico sighed. Now he was talking to himself. What was happening to him? There was a knock on the door and a second later Percy stuck his head in.

"We're docking into Camp Half-Blood now." The son of Hades nodded and got up to put his boots back on and grab his aviator jacket. True to Percy's word, there was Camp right in front of him. He felt the ship lurch as it docked and then they were all filing off. The Stoll brothers were near the front of the demigods waiting for them.

"Di Angelo, where's Az?"

"Yeah, we wanted to say welcome back." The head of Apollo's cabin rolled his eyes and moved forward.

"You're missing people still. I thought you were after 12 immortals and you came back with 10. And where is Az, Nico?" The blue eyes that bore into him made him think of Azurana's. It was Apollo's eyes, he knew and a trait many of his children shared.

"She...she's hidden now. We have to find Hades' immortal child before we can find her. She was the youngest of them and when she was kil-taken she went to the bottom of the list we apparently have to go by. They think my sister's in Camp somewhere so here we are." Will caught Nico's tone. For being a very lively house, Apollo's children were highly in tune with the son of the underworld.

"But you disagree." At that the demigod shrugged. He was outvoted. The others were going to do what they pleased with or without his protest.

"I see. Well if you're looking for children of Hades then look to your left boys and girls because that one is the only one. We don't have any others in Camp. Hell, we barely have that one in Camp he goes AWOL so much." Despite the slight jab at his fickle appearances, Nico had a soft smile on his face.

"She's hidden sun child. We have to find her." Christian moved forward past Will. Percy and Annabeth shrugged at the looks they were getting from the campers. The immortals started to look around the camp but only finding traces of Nico there. After two hours they reconvened at the Big House to go over new ideas and come up with a plan.

"I keep telling you, she's not in Camp."

"And I keep telling you Nico, she has to be." Christian still wasn't willing to listen. They still believed that Natalia was somewhere in Camp and no matter what he said they weren't going to even try.

"What could it hurt? We've been looking around Camp for a couple hours now with no success. I say we give Nico's idea a try. Honestly we could've done it before and probably saved ourselves some time." Nico turned to stare at Percy. He was grateful that the boy stood up for him but at the same time it angered him that he needed Percy to stick up for him for the others to listen. If that was what it took then he didn't want their help.

"Look I don't need their help if they don't believe me. I don't need you defending me." The snappiness of his response startled the immortals around the room. Percy simply looked resigned at the knowledge that the Nico from before Azurana's arrival was back and didn't look likely to leave immediately.

"I was trying to help Nico."

"Well I don't need your help!" Nico's shout was drowned out by a loud explosion. The ground shook violently and the moment it stopped there were the sounds of demigods shouting all around them. Clarisse La Rue ran into the room with a spear and shield in hand.

"Jackson! Giant Scorpion! NOW!" Without another glance she raced back out of the house and toward the ensuing chaos that had come to camp.

The amount of damage the scorpion had done already was shocking. It had demolished two cabins and was currently taking out the archery area. There were demigods all around trying to fight the beast while avoiding it's vicious tail.

"What is that doing here!? I thought the fleece was protecting camp!" Annabeth pulled out her dagger as the others started racing with her to the mayhem.

"It is! I don't know how it got here. Watch out!" The scorpion's tail had swiped toward them. The immortals were already moving to help. Nico had his sword out and was summoning skeletons to distract the scorpions from the living but the monster seemed to have caught on and swung it's tail at him. The second time around he didn't avoid the blow and was knocked back off his feet. His necklace fell off of him in the process. Quickly Nico moved to grab it while dodging a blast of debris. The moment the locket was in his hands again he felt it. The surge of power Natalia had been talking about. The locket...slowly Nico pulled the jewelry's chamber open. A rush of energy surrounded him for a moment and when it cleared he saw her.

The avenging angel that was his sister. Natalia was in a crouched position with her wings spread wide. Her dark hair covered half her face and in her hand was a Stygian iron scythe. There was a look of happiness in her eyes when she stood up. Her lush hair fell away from her face to reveal a rather disturbing smile.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The immortal turned quickly and gave Nico a hand up.

"Come baby brother. Let's go cause some trouble." If it was possible, Natalia's grin grew gruesomely giddy as she turned back around to face the giant scorpion. She twirled her scythe in hand before running at the monster with the blade positioned at her ankles, ready to be swung up at the scorpion and pierce it's underbelly. Nico watched in fascination at his sister. She had just been released and eagerly jumped into the fight.

The girl had guts, but what really fascinated him was how happy she looked to be in the fight itself. Natalia looked made for the battlefield with how she moved. The younger demigod shook his head to clear it and ran after his sister to fight the threat that was rampaging across the Camp.

* * *

An: Ta da! Chapter done! Next one, Az comes back! Woohoo~ Sorry it took a minute to do. I got caught up in my Harry Potter story. I promised myself I would post on this one though before I did another chapter of Meant to Be. Voila~ I apologize if it's not up to my standard. I have trouble with fight scenes. Anyway, R&R please~!


End file.
